Forevermore
by AmmEHtimS
Summary: The new Noble Six, Scarlett, has just joined Noble Team. However, she is fighting her own personal battles, with the recent suicidal sacrifice of her previous lover, Jack. However, she cannot ignore how she begins to feel around her new teammate, Noble Five, or Jorge. Soon enough, she finds that their love is Forevermore. NOTE: Some characters may be out of character at points.
1. cнαρтєя 1 - ωнєη тєηѕισηѕ яιѕє

**CHAPTER ONE - ωнєη тєηѕισηѕ яιѕє**

Today was the day the new Six arrived. She stepped out of the Warthog she had arrived in, her helmet tucked snugly under one arm. "See you, Spartan," Said the Marine, Travis, who had been trying to flirt with her during the whole journey. Six rolled her eyes as the Warthog pulled away, thankful that she wouldn't have to deal with him again anytime soon.

Jun, who sat in the Falcon waiting for Six to arrive, reloaded his Sniper with extra ammo, debating with himself on what gender the new Six would be.

He became distracted when she walked past; Her armor was blue and teal, and surprisingly for a Spartan, she had long, flowing red hair that had obviously been dyed. "Damn," Jun chuckled under his breath, quiet enough for her not to hear. This new Six was attractive.

Six stepped into the doorway of Noble's for now, temporally base. Carter turned and eyed her cautiously, as if he felt the need to make sure she didn't look dodgy before welcoming her.

"Scarlett-B312?" He asked, catching the attentions of Jorge and Emile.

Scarlett nodded. "Well, I'm your new Commander."

"It's a pleasure, Sir."

Carter nodded. "As it is to you."

"Kat," Emile broke the awkwardness going on; Kat had been eyeing Scarlett as if she was a threat. "You read her file?"

"Only the parts that weren't covered in black ink." Kat snapped. Emile shrugged and continued sharpening his knife.

Jorge chuckled, catching the attention of Scarlett, who cocked her head to the side. "Hm?"

"Oh nothing," He replied, a twinkle in his eye. "Just seems that your skills were highly anticipated. Classified."

Scarlett shrugged this off. "Well I was an assassin before I joined this Team."

Jorge nodded. "Well, it's good to meet ya, Lieutenant," He stuck his hand out in a formal handshake, which she took. He shook her hand firmly; she noticed his grip was strong. "I'm Jorge, Noble Five."

"I was going to introduce us all formally, Jorge." Carter growled.

"Sorry, Commander."

"Right, that's Emile, Noble Four. He likes, uh, sharp objects...And blood." Carter looked at Emile with a worried expression. Emile continued sharping his knife, oblivious to those around him.

"And that's Kat, our technical genius. She is good." He winked playfully at Kat, who giggled. Scarlett and Jorge exchanged looks.

"Jun is out in the Falcon. He's our Sniper. Jorge is our heavy-weapons specialist."

Scarlett nodded. "Got it."

"Alright, Team. Head out to the Falcon's. We're heading out on our first mission; Visegrad. I'll debrief on the way. Scarlett, Jorge, you're riding with me. Kat, Emile, you're with Jun."

Everyone nodded, apart from Kat, who scowled, annoyed that she wasn't going to be sitting with Carter.

"Alright, Noble Team. We're looking at a downed relay outpost fifty clicks from Visegrad. We're gonna introduce ourselves to whoever took it out, and then Kat's gonna get it back online."

Kat nodded. "Whoever took it out is gonna be formally introduced to my knife." Emile growled.

"Emile," Carter sternly replied. "Remember what Holland said. If you're going to be violent on the Innie missions, then Rosenda will replace you."

"Stupid Rosenda." Emile muttered.

"Who says it's actually rebels?" Scarlett asked thoughtfully.

"Who else would it be, Six?" Jorge sharply replied.

Scarlett shrugged. "I don't know, I just thought-"

"Well don't."

Emile snorted. "Ignore the big man, Scar. He's very attached to his planet. Won't let anyone else even think of it being Covvies, believe me."

Scarlett shook her head at this. "Perhaps you should keep an open mind, and not push those who have an open mind away, big guy." Scarlett coldly replied. Jorge looked away, ashamed.

"Shoot-down attempts are likely, so keep your distance." Carter ordered the Pilot.

"Yes, Sir."

"Let's stay focused. Watch your sectors." Carter ordered, watching the scenery.

"I've got eyes on the relay outpost," Scarlett pointed out, before Jorge could get a word in.

"I'm picking up a distress beacon...Military. Placed in the last few days." Kat reported, examining her data pad.

"Rodger that. Put us down on the bluff." Carter replied.

"Alright Team, spread out. Jun, keep an eye in the sky. Watch how you approach the beacon. We want to surprise any hostiles, not alert them of our presence."

Everyone spread out, and soon enough found the beacon, thanks to Emile's sharp eyes. Kat examined it, whilst Carter examined the burning Warthog wreak. Jorge kept a steady hand on his machine-gun, keeping an eye out in the area, whilst Scarlett kept a good length away from him.

"There's a lot of a blood on the ground," Scarlett commented. "And...Residue?"

"Noble Three, can you confirm any e.x. Residue in the area?" Carter asked Jun over COMMS.

"Hmm.. Negative, sir."

"Plasma, maybe." Emile replied, doing a quick sweep-over of the ground where Scarlett was. There was a lot of blue-looking residue on the ground...Plus Jun had only been looking for Human explosives residue, not Covenant.

"Can't be. Not on Reach." Jorge snapped.

"There IS a lot of blood on the ground." Emile agreed with Scarlett's earlier point.

"Alright Noble, looks like there's nothing here. Let's move on." Carter ordered, ignoring Emile's comments.

There wasn't much; A few Moa ran from around a corner, clearly distressed. This land was farmland; The Moa were obviously farm animals. Nothing the farmers did would've made them distressed; It was something here.

"Noble Six, move into the house; Go in quiet, I'm right behind you." Carter's voice channeled over COMMS, snapping Scarlett out of her thoughts. For once, she was thankful; She didn't want to over think about the Covenant being on Reach.

"Commander, I'm seeing heat syncs in that structure!" Jun's worried voice piped over COMMS.

Emile barged forwards, taking Scarlett by surprise - Jorge gently trod after, obviously trying to refrain Emile from doing any stupid.

The door opened, and out stepped a middle aged man; He wore a brown hat, with matching jacket; A red jumper, and dark trousers with what looked like Wellington boots. He had quite a wrinkled face, with brown eyes and a brown beard. Simply put, he did not look responsible for the Relay Outpost going out.

The man looked worried at the sight of Jorge and Emile, holding his hands out in surrender.

"Whoa - On your knees - NOW!"

Emile shouted, literally poking his shotgun in the mans face. The man literally turned a pale colour, and began shaking, blabbering something in another language.

Jorge sighed, speaking to Emile as if he was a five-year-old who needed to be told to put his toys away. "They're not farmers; they're rebels. Look at them."

Emile stepped back, not replying. He obviously accepted this idea, but did not lower his weapon.

"Ask 'em what they're doing here." Carter ordered Jorge. Jorge nodded, turning to face the civilian and Carter, in what was an easier-translation-conversation. He began talking to civilian in whatever language he had being speaking, and translated back to Carter.

"Hiding, sir," Jorge replied, translating as the civilian spoke. "Says neighbors were attacked last night. He heard screams; gunfire. Says something in the fields...Killed his son."

"Something." Carter repeated coldly.

"Commander, be advised; I'm seeing heat syncs in that structure directly east of your position, over!" Jun blabbered over COMMS. Scarlett frowned; He spoke too quickly.

"Noble Team, double-time it." Carter ordered; sprinting ahead, Kat short on his feet. Scarlett ran not too far behind, but ran out of breath, before being taken over by Emile.

'Hurray,' She thought to herself. 'Big man is directly behind me.' With that thought, she sprinted off again.

When she arrived at the next building, Carter had already proceeded inside. "Damn," He muttered softly; Scarlett winced at the sight. Two marines, essentially butchered. One body was slumped on the floor by the wall, one hanging off a meat hook. It wasn't a nice sight.

"Fill me in Commander, what are you seeing? Over." Jun's voice crackled over COMMS.

"We've military casualties, two of the missing troopers. Looks as if they were interrogated...It's messy." Carter quietly explained to Jun, who did not respond.

"Commander," Scarlett quietly spoke. Carter turned around and advanced towards were she was kneeling. "What is it, Six?"

"These footprints," Scarlett gestured to the footprints that led to the doorway, to the bodies, then out of the doorway adjacent to the bodies. "They're not human."

"Covenant?" Emile asked out loud.

"Looks like it, Four," Carter responded. "Elites, I believe."

Scarlett stood up, just as Carter gestured to the next doorway. "Alright Noble, let's move on."

Carter slowly walked down the next corridor, closely followed by Scarlett, Kat, Emile and finally Jorge.

There came some loud thunks from the metal roof; Quick as a flick, Scarlett rushed outside, but did not find anything.

"Movement. Watch your motion trackers." Carter highlighted the motion tracker on everyone's HUD. "Six, you see anything?" Scarlett slowly shook her head. "Nothing."

"Jun, thermal check." Carter ordered. After a few moments, Jun responded. "Thermals clean."

"So what the hell was that?" Emile questioned, confused.

"Could be a piping problem?" Kat suggested.

Scarlett moved into the next building, where they all heard a loud, rather annoying chirping sound. Scarlett assumed it was another Moa in distress, but was not surprised to see a Jackal calling out. "Damn." She muttered.

"Huh?" Carter asked, confused himself at the sound.

"Dammit!" Emile growled.

"Covenant!" Jorge yelled; You could hear the despair dripping from the cry.

Scarlett wondered what the Jackal was calling to. She couldn't see anything in the radius of her eyes; And then she did. Streams of Grunts and more Jackal snipers came out of hiding.

"Contacts, contacts! Spartans assist!" Carter ordered.

"I'll take as many out as I can from here." Scarlett informed everyone; Carter nodded. "Alright, everyone, head into the basement. Looks like they're going to be flooding in there."

"Here we go..." Jorge grumbled as they moved down. Scarlett smirked. She knew it was the Covenant. For some reason, she felt happy to have shown Jorge. But then she stopped. Why? She hardly knew him; So why was she acting like it was some sort of competition?

"Falcon, moving to assist." The pilot informed the Team, snapping Scarlett out of thoughts. From then on, she focused on the job. Nothing else.

After what seemed like endless waves of Covenant troops, they finally reached a river, which seemed clear.

"Stand down Noble, stand down," Carter informed everyone, mainly Emile, who was running ahead. "Contacts neutralized."

"Contacts?" Jorge grumpily answered. "It's the damn Covenant."

'Damn,' Scarlett thought to herself. 'He must be really annoyed about the Covenant.' She began to feel guilty for almost laughing at him. However, she almost hit herself for it. Guilty? She hardly knew him.

Emile snorted. "Cheer up, big man. This whole valley just become a free-fighting zone." He gleefully answered.

Jorge didn't reply, simply pushing past him as a response. This just encouraged Emile to snigger, failing whatever intimidation he thought Emile should feel.

"Kat, we gotta warn Holland," Carter continued. "I need you at that relay outpost now!"

"Boss, I'm seeing most activity to the east." Jun's voice chirped over COMMS.

"Copy that Jun, we're on it," Carter responded. "Scarlett, you got point." He gestured to Scarlett to take point.

Scarlett briefly nodded, running ahead. They came across more grunts - No surprise - Yet Scarlett was surprised to see three Ultra Elite's. She then realized that the Covenant weren't just causing trouble. This was so much more.

After wiping out the hostiles, Carter ordered everyone to spilt up.

"Kat, Emile, you infiltrate the Relay Outpost. Kat, I need you to get it back online." Kat nodded. "Noble Three, requesting air lift. Over." She spoke over COMMS to Jun.

"Scarlett, Jorge, you're with me. We'll run an assault on ground, try and draw the Covenant's attention." Kat and Emile boarded the Falcon; Scarlett took point again, finding a truck. She took drivers seat, Carter shotgun, and Jorge on the back, making it an improvised Warthog.

"Get to work, Noble." Carter sternly ordered.

After finding yet two more waves of Covenant troops, and finding three of the missing troopers, one of which was Travis - Looking overjoyed to see Scarlett, which made her want to gag - Carter, Jorge and Scarlett had just arrived at the relay outpost, to see a good amount of Jackals and Grunts attacking Emile, who was struggling to hold them back. Kat was already inside, trying to hack the controls to the door.

After killing the hostiles, Carter retreated inside, standing close to Kat's side.

"How we doin', Kat?" Carter asked.

"Taking a little longer than I had hoped, Commander," Kat replied, clearly annoyed herself. "I've cut about halfway through the door."

Suddenly, a Spirit pulled up, filled with Covenant troops.

"Contacts!" Emile yelled out.

"Hold them off until Kat can hack the controls!"

By the third wave of reinforcements, Carter was stressing about how long the hacking was taking.

"Kat?..."

"Just about...There! We're in." Kat replied.

"Everybody inside! Go, go, go!" Carter yelled; They were literally overwhelmed with Covenant forces.

Everybody ran in; Kat fiddled with the controls, looking up every now and then to make sure the door was closing correctly.

When it had closed, Carter began to debrief.

"We need to find the control room. From there, Kat can get the relay back online. Emile, you post here; If we flush any hostiles, they're yours." The doors slid open.

"Alright. Let's do this."

Scarlett turned on her night vision, treading slowly and carefully, staying sharp and focused for hostiles.

"Control room," Kat softly spoke. "Go easy."

Scarlett turned a corner and found a body; A civilian man.

"Scarlett, search that body." Kat ordered. Scarlett searched his torso, turning him over. Just as she did so, a data chip dropped around.

Scarlett picked it up, and examined it briefly. She looked up to Kat, who was assessing the outposts power supply.

"Damn," Kat muttered. "Plasma damage."

"Found something." Scarlett informed Kat, who turned sharply and snatched it from Scarlett's open hand.

"I'lll take that, Scarlett. Not your domain." Kat sharply replied.

Scarlett stood and turned, to see Jorge holding a Civilian girl at arms length. She shouted out in an language unknown to Scarlett.

"I've got a live one over here!" He yelled out.

"Jorge." Carter sternly addressed him.

"I've got her." Jorge responded sharply.

"It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you!" He almost yelled in her face, which Scarlett was sure just made things worse.

The girl tensed for a moment, before replying something in her language.

Jorge seemed to understand; He stiffened, before whipping into defensive mode, shielding the girl.

Three Zealot Elite's leaped out of their hiding places, one wielding an Energy Sword, who immediately swung at Kat, who was defenseless. Almost taking out the Kat's arm, Carter quickly jumped in and shielded her, leaving Scarlett the only one firing at the Zealot. It growled at her and pushed her down, getting on top, and withdrawing his sword. He stabbed her once in the stomach, but Scarlett hit him, withdrawing him from the shock of the hit. Growling in her face, the Elite was about to stab again, when Carter pushed him off, Kat firing at him.

"That tango blew past me," Emile voiced over COMMS. "Permission to pursue?"

"Negative Four, stay on the entrance." Carter ordered.

Now using an trooper as a shield, the two Elites escaped through a doorway. The civilian girl screamed, terrified.

"Two, handle her. Five, Six, clear the hole!" Carter ordered. Kat nodded, moving back to the girl. Jorge advanced forwards, and allowing Six in first, sealed the door shut.

After eliminating all hostiles, including the Elite's, Carter ordered Scarlett to reset a junction. Just as she was about to do so, Jorge opened a private channel to her.

"Six, wait. Are you okay?"

Scarlett paused for a moment. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I was just concerned...After those Elites," Scarlett nodded. "Anyway, I'm sorry about earlier. I was truly concerned about the Covenant threat. It was wrong of me to treat you like that."

"Doesn't matter. Sorry for snapping back."

Jorge shrugged. "Over and done. Friends?"

Scarlett smiled under her helmet; She was glad he couldn't see it.

"Sure." And with that, she reset the junction.


	2. cнαρтєя 2 - мємσяιєѕ & αℓιєηѕ

**CHAPTER TWO - мємσяιєѕ αη∂ αℓιєηѕ**

Scarlett couldn't help but roll her eyes. Right now, Colonel Holland was giving her a full-on lecture about she should have never, in his words 'engaged in a relationship that was not only dangerous to herself, but also to her partner'.

Thankfully, she was talking to Holland over the radio, so he couldn't see her roll her eyes sarcastically; If he could, she would be in even more trouble.  
"Sierra-312, are you listening to me?" Holland snapped.  
"Sir." Scarlett mumbled.  
"That relationship you had with Jack-B489 was incredibly dangerous. If he hadn't been so absorbed and distracted by the relationship, then he wouldn't have died by Covenant hands."  
"No," Scarlett snapped back. She didn't care if he was her C.O. She wasn't going to let him push Jack and herself around like this. "Firstly, Jack's sacrifice was to ensure myself and the remaining Marines on the Pelican made it out safely. If he hadn't detonated that bomb strapped to him on the super carrier, then we would have never made it out of orbit. So don't give me any shit about him being distracted by me. That sacrifice wasn't just for me. It was for those marines, too."  
"Any other C.O. would have you removed from active duty for that, Noble Six," Holland sighed. "Fortunately for you, Noble Team needs you a lot. ONI are still investigating Sierra-489's death. We'll speak again soon." And with that, Holland cut the channel. Scarlett swore, before removing her armor in favour of a training outfit. She immediately headed to the gym to let out some steam.  
About halfway through training, she was interrupted by Jorge. "Just wanted to check that you were okay after yesterday's incident, Lieutenant."  
Scarlett nodded briefly. "I'm fine. Thanks." Secretly, she hated the way he kept checking on her as if she was a little girl. Yet she suspected that he was just trying to make up for what had happened, and so forth did not confront him about it.  
Jorge nodded. "Alright," He looked around briefly, as if he was deciding against something. "So, uh, what happened between you and Holland?" He gently asked. "Well...Wait, why? What does it matter?"  
Jorge shrugged with ease. "Nothing. I just heard you two auguring as I walked past your dorm. Seriously, you'd better be careful. Jun is a serious eavesdropper. He also likes mouthing off to others."  
Scarlett raised an eyebrow. She couldn't imagine this behavior from Jun. "Seriously?" Jorge nodded solemnly. "Yep. Couple of months back, the Commander and Kat had...Let's call an 'intimate' conversation about their feelings. Jun overheard and told Emile and I. The Commander went nuts, not speaking to anyone. Kat was angry too, snappier than usual."  
"And that's saying something." Scarlett replied. Jorge chuckled. "Well, you don't have to tell me, Scarlett. But whatever the point, never leave your secrets with Jun."  
Scarlett nodded. "Alright. I'll tell you. A few months ago, before I joined this squad, I was in a relationship with another Spartan. Sure, I know it's highly frowned upon, but we didn't care. Anyway, he committed suicide...I guess, as a sacrifice. His death saved me and my Firefight Team. Anyway, Holland told me today he thinks that my relationship with him was why his death occurred; That he was too 'distracted' by me. Which is a load of bullshit, if you ask me. But anyway, if ONI get their own way and investigate it further, I could get suspended. Hurrah."  
Jorge was quiet for a while. Scarlett had to look up to check he hadn't left; He was staring right at her. "I'm sorry. For everything, Scarlett." He replied softly. Scarlett shrugged. She'd heard that a thousand times. "Scarlett, get back to training! Jorge, leave, NOW." Kat barked over the loudspeaker.  
Scarlett rolled her eyes, and Jorge chuckled lightly. "Better leave you to it. See ya, Six."  
"Bye, Five." Scarlett stood still and thought about what had happened. It was crazy how Jorge still accepted her. Nobody except Jack had done. And he felt compassionate. But instead of just saying sorry automatically, it sounded as if he had meant it. Jorge was so much different than any other Spartan she had met. Shrugging these thoughts off, she continued training, oblivious to the fact that Jorge had been watching her from the doorway.  
Jorge wasn't trying to be creepy. It was just that as he was to Scarlett, she also puzzled him completely. He had never met a Spartan who was so in-touch with her feelings as she was. He had often wished that there would be another Spartan who wouldn't hide their feelings as he didn't, and finally, that person had come. But Scarlett was also different. She was so in-touch with the humanitarian part of her; She saw herself not just as a weapon, or a Spartan trained to kill. She saw her emotions and she accepted them - Even Jack's death - Instead of forgetting, she had burdened the guilt. It wasn't her fault, but she still felt it. And deep down, Jorge knew she still loved Jack.

"Noble Team, this is Noble Leader. Get back to the main hall ASAP. Debriefing is about to start." Carter's voice sounded over the loudspeaker, snapping Jorge out of his thoughts. He took one more glance back at Scarlett, who was sighing and turning the treadmill off, then hurried off to the hall.  
When Jorge arrived Emile and Kat were already there, Emile looking as if he might slaughter Carter at any given moment, and Kat looking incredibly bored. Scarlett arrived a few minutes after Jorge, already haven gotten back into full armor.  
Carter's jaw clenched, realizing that Jun, yet again, was late. "Alright, where the hell is Jun?"  
"Right here, Commander!" Jun chirped, walking in. "Did I miss anything exciting?"  
Carter narrowed his eyes, sighing. "No, Jun. Just try and get here quicker, okay? Y'know, if there were a fire..." Everybody stopped listening as Carter gave another lecture to why Jun should arrive on time. This happened at least twice a day, but it never changed anything.  
"...And that's why you should arrive on time, Jun." Carter finally finished. Jun, who looked as if he had fallen asleep, suddenly sat up straight. "Of course, Commander."  
Scarlett raised her eyebrows. Her old squad was nothing like this. Noble Team were so strange and foreign to her. All of them had completely different temperaments and personalities. No wonder they so often clashed.  
"Alright, Team. The Covenant are attacking an vital ONI base. ONI has requested us to take 'em out. Start getting prepped. We're leaving in the next fifteen minutes." Everybody nodded.  
Scarlett didn't like being sent out so quickly after the events of Visegrad, but there wasn't anything she could do. She sat down next to Kat to clean her weapon. She checked that it wasn't clogged, cleaned the exterior and made sure the trigger wasn't jammed. She did this a few times, thinking more than cleaning. Kat noticed this and opened a private channel between the two. "Alright. What's up?"  
"Who said anything had to be up?"  
"You've been cleaning your weapon like that five times. It's obvious."  
Scarlett sighed. "Alright. I'm just thinking about Jack. I miss him."  
Kat stayed silent for a moment. "I know. I sometimes feel that way thinking about Thom."  
"Oh, I'm sorry - I don't want you to think I'm replacing him or anything - I mean, it wasn't even my choice to join this team-" She was cut off by Kat, who waved her hand, shrugging it off. "I know. I don't think you're replacing him. I'm not blaming you, either. You're an excellent addition to the squad. It's just that I feel guilty, y'know? Maybe if I just payed enough attention, I could've evaded that Banshee bomb."  
Scarlett nodded. "I know that feeling all too well..."  
Kat stayed silent, fiddling with her robotic arm again. Scarlett knew that she was thinking of Thom, so didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Carter re-emerged from where he had been.  
"Everybody ready?" Everybody mumbled 'yes'. Carter sternly nodded. "Head out to the Falcon's. Kat, Jorge, with Scarlett. Emile, Jun, you're riding with me." Everybody quickly filed to their Falcons. Almost as soon as they had taken off, Emile spoke up. "So I heard that Dr. Halsey is in quarantine yet again."  
"Oh? Really? Why?" Jun asked.  
"Probably broken some sort of rule, or stepped over the boundaries yet again. The lady is nuts." Scoffed Emile.  
"Halsey is not crazy, Emile." Jorge replied darkly. "Oh? You know her?" Scarlett asked.  
Jorge sighed, thinking of his childhood. "Yes. It was her who thought up the idea of us Spartan-II's. She brought us up single-handled, too," He chuckled, thinking of this. "She's the closet I have to a Mother."  
Scarlett nodded. "Ah. Lucky you. Kat and I never had a Mother figure when we were in training."  
Kat scoffed. "You can say that again."  
"Cut the chatter," Carter ordered. Jorge quietly sighed and turned to observe the view.  
Kat shrugged and tried to access the data chip she had found at Visegrad.  
"Heads up Team, we've got a Corvette inbound. We're gonna be stuck with it for some time, so Kat, Scarlett, you're out here. Jorge, Emile, Jun, I'll drop you off at the base."  
Kat jerked her head towards the Courtyard that was over-flowing with Covenant. "Let's move, Lieutenant!"  
Kat and Scarlett jumped out into the courtyard; Kat got her assault rifle out, whilst Scarlett got her DMR.  
"I have visual." Kat informed Scarlett.  
"Confirmed." Scarlett responded.  
"Spartans!" A marine who had noticed their arrival, called them over. "Oh, thank the lords! Give us a hand, would ya?"  
"Kat, Scarlett, push back the attack on Sword Base," Carter ordered over COMMS. "Find out what we're dealing with."  
"Rodger that; We're your strike Team." Kat responded.  
"Noble Strike, this is Sword Control. I'll be your Command from here on out."  
"Copy that." Scarlett responded.  
An Elite minor, who had been watching Scarlett since she'd been dropped off, raised a closed fist in sign of a challenge. A few Marines had engaged the Elite, but appeared to be struggling. Scarlett snuck up behind the Elite, reached up to it's neck, and silently snapped it. A quick, painless procedure that killed the Elite instantly. Smirking slightly to herself, Scarlett turned and scanned the Courtyard. It appeared to be an easy challenge, a dozen grunts and jackals. Suddenly, a Phantom hovered over.  
"Phantom, inbound!" Kat called over COMMS.  
The Phantom moved to the back of the Courtyard, firing at Scarlett, who scrambled to find some cover. Once the Phantom had moved on, Scarlett again scanned the Courtyard.  
"Okay, we've got two more Minors and an Ultra with a Concussion Rifle." Scarlett informed Kat over COMMS.  
"Copy that." Responded Kat.  
Scarlett began taking out the Grunts and Jackals, then the Minors, whose shields were easily pierced with her DMR and were easily killed with a headshot. The Ultra, seeing almost everything else was dead, began to retreat towards the gates.  
"Oh, no you don't..." Scarlett muttered under her breath, hot on the Elite's heels. She was halted by more Jackals, but easily took care of them with some simple head shots. When she tried to approach the last Elite, she was thrown off her feet by the Concussion rifle.  
"Whoa! Scarlett - You okay?!" Kat's panicked voice sounded over COMMS. She approached Scarlett and held out a hand, helping her up.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Scarlett replied, retrieving her weapons. "Let's just get that damn Elite."  
Kat nodded. "I'll draw it's attention. You just do your thing." Kat began shooting at the Elite, causing it to jump back in surprise and start shooting at her. This gave Scarlett the perfect chance to sneak around and assassinate it.  
"Noble Two to Sword Control. Courtyard is clear, over." Kat informed Sword Control.  
"Head to the main gate to the East, I'll brief you as you go."  
"Sword Control, I see a Target Locator," Kat informed Sword Control, squinting slightly to make sure it really was one.  
"Any artillery support in the area?"  
"Limited, but will prioritize whenever you need, Ma'am."  
"Okay, Scarlett, take the Locator. I'll get the gates opened."  
Scarlett nodded, picking up the Target Locator. A few seconds later, the gates opened. A smoking Warthog pulled up, heading back to the base.  
"3 Echo 5-7 heading back to base, but we've got enemy tangos on our six. Hot copy." Two Wraiths appeared, firing plasma balls and sub-consequently destroying the Warthog.  
"Scarlett, use the Target Locator on those Wraiths!" Kat called over.  
Scarlett curtly nodded, and destroyed the Wraiths with the Locator. One minor and a small pack of grunts remained, but were taken care of quickly. "Outstanding!" Kat called over. After Scarlett switched her Target Locator for a Rocket Launcher, Kat informed her of transport coming in.

Whilst Scarlett and Kat tackled the COMMS array, Jorge, Jun and Emile were being dropped off at Sword Base to clear the atrium. Right now, the Courtyard and Garage was clear, so they were able to quickly move through and take an Elevator to the Atrium.  
"I still think Halsey is up to something." Emile grouchily said.  
Jorge groaned. "You're kidding. She hasn't done anything, Emile."  
"Then why is she in quarantine?"  
"Probably because the Covenant are attacking. Her lab is hidden under the base, she needs to be kept safe." Jorge snapped back.  
Emile rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
"Noble, this is Sword Control," Sword Control informed them just as they stepped out of the elevator. "We have a Corvette which has burst a hole through the roof. They're sending troops through via the Phantom, which are moving from the top floor throughout the base. Some Troopers are providing assistance, but we need one of you to provide covering fire on the Phantom and Banshees."  
Jorge thought about it, and came up with a plan. "Emile, you deal with Phantom and Banshees. Jun and I will clear out the atrium."  
Emile raced upstairs, dodging attacks until he found the top floor and the gaping hole in the roof.  
"Damn," He muttered to himself, and searched the floor for a useful weapon. His eyes found a prize - A Rocket Launcher. About six, scattered all over the place. "Jackpot." smiling smugly to himself, he picked one up with a good amount of ammo, and clambering up to a higher point, positioned himself and waited to for the kills to rack up.

"You did it, Six," Kat spoke over COMMS. "COMMS array up and running."  
Scarlett started down the stairs and back to her parked Warthog. She hopped in the drivers seat, with Kat on the gun.  
"Good work, Spartans. Return to Sword Base, the rest of your Team is inbound, imminent."  
A Gauss Warthog was dropped off by a Pelican, which Kat and Scarlett switched to.  
"Noble Strike, this is Noble Leader," Carter sounded over COMMS. "Get back to Sword Base ASAP."  
"Copy that, Commander," Kat replied, eyeing up an incoming Phantom carrying a Revenant. "We're on our way."  
Scarlett skidded at the sight of the Revenant, along with an Elite Minor and Grunt were dropped off.  
"Shit." She muttered under her breath.  
"Don't worry, I've got this." Kat spoke, sensing Scarlett's worry. With three shots from turret, the Revenant was destroyed. Scarlett took care of the Elite and Grunt by running them over.  
Just as they turned the corner, they found two more Revenants, a Ghost, a couple of Grunts and another Elite Minor. "There's more of them!" Kat shouted.

Meanwhile, in the Atrium of Sword Base, Jorge and Jun were struggling.  
"Where are Kat and Scarlett?" Jorge asked. "It's been awhile."  
"Hold on, I'll check," Replied Jun. "We're stalled in the tower Atrium...Kat, where are you?"  
"Opening the gates now." Kat replied over COMMS.  
"You know, I can't do this on my own." Emile bellowed down the COMMS.  
"We know," Jorge replied, mowing down an Elite and kicking it's dead body for emphasis. "Kat and Scarlett are on their way up."  
"We've got an General Elite upstairs." Jun informed Jorge, zooming in the Elite. He pulled the trigger, but it noticed him and evaded the shot. "Argh!" Jun cried out in frustration. "I can't get a good angle!"  
"We'll start moving up when they get here," Jorge replied through gritted teeth. "We need as much covering fire as we can get."

"Look out!" Kat cried out, watching at the Hunters firing beam through towards Scarlett, her heart pounding. If she died... But Scarlett leaped above the beam at the last minute, making Kat let out a loud 'phew'.  
Scarlett throw a plasma grenade at the Hunter, sticking it's head, effectively decapitating it.  
"Let's get to the Atrium," Kat told Scarlett. "We have to go through the security office..." Kat looked around, looking for a way to the tower. "Elevator, Lieutenant. Let's take it."  
Scarlett nodded, stepping in with Kat, and slammed her palm against the button. They stood in silence, the ride smooth, until it stopped for a few seconds. "Corvette's hitting this base hard..." Emile sounded over COMMS.  
"Where's our orbital support?" Kat questioned out-loud. "Got to be three platforms that could take it out in a single MAC round."  
"I thought orbital rounds weren't in use?" Scarlett asked as they stepped out of the Elevator.  
Kat shrugged slightly. "It shouldn't be an issue...I guess the skies need to be clear."  
Scarlett nodded, head-shoting some grunts. She then saw an Ultra wielding a Concussion Rifle.  
"Kat, you distract...I'll assassinate it."  
Kat nodded, firing at the Elite. Scarlett then snuck around the corner without the Elite noticing, then quickly and quietly snapped it's neck.  
"Great job." Kat commented.  
Scarlett smiled smugly, and waited whilst the door slowly slid open, reviling Jorge, Jun and a couple of Troopers locked in a Firefight battle against some Jackals and a Minor Elite.  
"Kat, Scarlett," Jorge shouted. "Over here!"  
"Scarlett, head upstairs and assist Emile. Jorge, make sure she gets there." Carter ordered over COMMS.  
"Depend on it." Jorge responded.

After going through many levels of floors and Covenant, and a close brush with death due to the General Elite, Scarlett finally arrived at the top floor.  
"'Bout time." Emile remarked snidely. Grabbing the nearest Rocket Launcher to her, Scarlett began shooting down some of the Banshees.  
However, a Phantom pulled up, dropping off two special operation Elites. "Scarlett, look out," Jorge warned. "They're in active camo."  
Scarlett nodded, slamming the back of her DMR into one Elite's jaw, breaking it. The Elite was shocked, so before it could react, she headshot it, the Elite now crumpling to the ground. The other Elite, upon seeing it's dead ally, roared in anger and pulled out an energy sword, charging towards her.  
"Shit, shit, shit." Scarlett muttered, reloading her DMR whilst trying to get away from it. Suddenly, a spray of bullets ran through the Elite, and it fell in front of her. In shock, Scarlett turned to see Jorge, who was now walking away. She knew she'd have to thank him later.  
"Keep shootin', Noble Six." Emile shouted over, snapping Scarlett out of her thoughts and instead focusing on the incoming Phantom.

"That's the way we get it done, Spartan!" Emile shouted proudly, dropping his now out-of-ammo Rocket Launcher and walking back inside.  
The area was clear, and Scarlett watched proudly as two LongSwords shot missiles through the now-retreating Corvette.  
"Beautiful, ain't it?" Jorge's voice came behind her. She turned to see him approaching.  
"Someone should take a picture," Scarlett smiled at this comment. "Nice work, by the way." He patted her on the back, a friendly gesture, but his hand seemed to linger for a second too long.  
Scarlett shrugged. "I aim to please."  
Jorge dropped his hand from her back, watching the Corvette sink into the lake with Scarlett.  
"Five, Six, get down to the science wing," Carter barked over COMMS.  
"Doctor Halsey wants to debrief, and Command's sayin' we're all hers."  
"Repeat?" Jorge replied. "Sounded like you said Halsey."  
"I did."  
"Copy that, on our way. Don't need Command to tell me," Jorge explained to Scarlett. "Been hers half m'life."

"...I requested your assistance, Commander," Halsey was saying as Jorge and Scarlett entered; Carter rolled his eyes, already fed up of her.  
"And do not need a report of events that occur on my doorstep. What I do require is a detailed account of your previous engagement with-" Halsey paused, seeing Jorge.  
"Jorge. It's been too long." She softly spoke. Jorge nodded proudly. "Ma'am."  
Halsey looked him up and down, narrowing her eyes. "What have you done with my armor?" She asked, the soft tone replaced with an icy one.  
Scarlett looked over at Jorge. "Just some...Additions I've made." Jorge replied, nervously shuffling on his feet.  
Scarlett turned back to Halsey, whose eyes were still narrowed. "Indeed." Halsey cooly replied, turning back to Carter.  
"Visegrád Relay. It's data center was home to one of my xeno-archaeologists, Professor Laszlo Sorvad...Perhaps you could shed some light on his death?"  
"If he was a Civilian Male in his mid-sixties, he died with an Covenant Energy Sword through his abdomen."  
"Elites, then?" Halsey asked, tilting her head towards Jorge.  
"They engaged us as well, it was just, uh," Jorge shuffled nervously on his feet again. Scarlett noticed this only happened in front of Halsey, never in front of any other Military Official. His behavior made her think of a lost, little boy. "Just after we found your Scientist's daughter, Ma'am, she just hiding in the, uh-" "Irrelevant." Halsey sharply cut him off. Jorge stood up straight. "The Elites. Tell me more about _them_."  
"Three. Zealot Class. One got by us; The Leader, from the looks of him."  
"Zealots? You're certain?" Halsey sounded concerned.  
Jorge solemnly nodded. "Their armor configuration matched."  
"Shield strength, too." Scarlett chimed in.  
"_I_ gave the order not to pursue," Carter explained. "Our Primary Objective was to get the Station's Relay back online."  
"Your '_Primary Objective_', Commander? Are you a puppet, or a Spartan?" Halsey snapped. Emile and Jun jerked their heads up, shocked to hear this.  
Carter was fuming, but kept his cool. "Ma'am?"  
"There are those at ONI, myself included, who believe the Covenant dispatch Elite advance teams to hunt down artifacts of value to their religion," Halsey explained. "Survivor accounts suggest such teams are small, nimble, and almost always Zealot-class. No doubt they came to the station for the abundance of ONI excavation data stored there... And _you_ let them get away."  
"Data retrieval was not a command directive. Even had we known, we had other, more urgent matters to attend to."  
"Like warning the planet." Kat cut in.  
Halsey glared at Kat, stepping forward. "Professor Sorvad's final entry in his field notes made reference to 'a latchkey discovery'. Latchkey... Not a word he would use lightly. So let's hope that the data module your Lieutenant Commander _stole_ contains it."  
"Kat?" Carter questioned, looking towards her.  
"Before you ask, I was alerted the moment you tried to access it's content," Halsey explained, watching Kat closely as she pulled the module out and dropped it into the tray Halsey had pushed out. "As I am with any unauthorized tab." She pulled the draw back hastily, examining the module. "That data is classified Tier One... I could send you to the brig for interfering with my work."  
"Maybe you'd like to join her." Carter snapped back, stepping towards Halsey. Halsey's head snapped up. "..._I'm sorry_?"  
"We're currently under emergency planetary directive, WINTER CONTINGENCY. I'm sure you're familiar with the punishment for civilian interference with a Spartan deployment."  
"_Are you threatening me_, Commander?"  
"Just making a reading suggestion, Ma'am," Carter responded. "Let's move, Noble Team." He left, with Kat right behind him, followed by Jun and Emile.  
Scarlett turned to leave, but waited for Jorge, who seemed to be hesitating.  
"Ma'am?" He softly asked.  
Halsey, who was absorbed deep in her module, did not look up. "That will be all, Jorge." She replied.  
Jorge nodded slowly and headed out with Scarlett.


	3. cнαρтεя 3 - ι sнσυℓd вε sℓεεριηg

**_A/N:_**** /Thank you all for the feedback/favourites. :D It's great seeing a positive response. Also, apologizes for the late upload. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned it. I just had some _really_ bad writers block. \**

×º°"˜`"°º× cнαρтεя 3 - ι sнσυℓ∂ вε sℓεεριηg ×º°"˜`"°º×

CHAPTER 3

Scarlett tiptoed down the hallway of the base Noble were staying in, not willing to disturb anybody else. The Team was heading out later that night. Scarlett was due to do a reconnaissance mission with Jun, whilst Emile, Jorge and Carter went on a separate mission, with Kat serving as Command. Because the mission was going to be so late, to successfully spy on the Covenant, everybody was resting.

Scarlett, however, hadn't been resting. She couldn't stop thinking about how Jorge had literally saved her, and made so little fuss of it. And the way he acted with Halsey; All in all, it puzzled her.

Soon enough, she found him in the Mess Hall. He was just staring into space, and Scarlett wondered if it were best to disturb him. But he had been there for her when she confided in him about Jack, and so she realized it would only be fair to do the same for him.

She walked up to him, and gently tapped his shoulder. Jorge jumped slightly, eyes widened, but calmed when he saw it was Scarlett.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Scarlett asked, gesturing to a seat besides him.

"Of course." Jorge replied.

Scarlett sat down. They were silent for a few moments, before Scarlett spoke up again.

"So, I just wanted to say thank you. For saving me earlier."

"It's no problem, Scarlett," Jorge replied, smiling. "I said I'd have your back."

"Never doubted it for a moment." Scarlett replied, returning the smile. "So, uh," Scarlett began, not sure how to say it. "Why was Halsey so...Cold at Sword Base?"

Jorge shrugged, and began picking at same fraying wood at the table. "I'm not sure. Her work is important to her. You know, she's not generally that rude," Jorge looked at Scarlett. "People just need to get to know her. If they knew her, like I do..."

"...They would see she's not like that." Scarlett finished for him.

"How did you?..." Jorge asked in confusion, wondering how or when Scarlett had known a person with the same personality.

"Jack was pretty cocky. People looked at him and hated him. They all thought he was trouble, that all he cared about was himself," Scarlett sighed. "Of course, he wasn't. Because they didn't know him the way I did."

Jorge nodded, understanding.

They were silent for a few moments, before Scarlett suddenly stood. "I better go. I've got a reconnaissance mission with Jun tonight. Better rest."

Jorge nodded. "Yeah, I'm heading out with the Commander and Emile later. I'll head back with you."

Jorge, in a gentlemanly fashion, walked Scarlett all the way to her dorm, as his was only down the hall.

"Thanks," Scarlett whispered. "That was really nice of you."

Jorge shrugged, smiling. "What are friends for?"

Scarlett smiled back. "Well, I'll see you in a few."

Jorge nodded. "Yeah. Sleep well."

Once Scarlett's door had shut with a quiet click, Jorge headed over to his dorm, smiling to himself.

Scarlett lay awake, thinking of Jack again. She knew she was starting to like Jorge. She just didn't want to let anyone else in on the same level - All in all, she was terrified of the implications.

Thoughts constantly drifted through her head.

Does he feel the same?

He's a II. I'm a III. It's just not happening.

What if I lose him, too?

"WAKE UP, SLEEPY-HEAD!" A loud voice screeched in Scarlett's ear. Groaning, she turned over and put her pillow over her head.

"What time is it?" She groaned.

"Time to get up!" The owner of the voice pulled the pillow off her head, and dragged her out of bed, onto the cold ground.

"Ow..." Scarlett muffled. "It's cold."

She opened her eyes to see Jun, already in full armor, standing over her.

"C'mon, we've got our reconnaissance in about half an hour."

Scarlett sat up. "WHAT?!"

Jun chuckled lightly. "Hurry up, then!"

30 minutes later, Scarlett arrived at the mess hall. Everybody else had arrived, so she took a seat next to Kat.

Kat looked over at Scarlett and smiled. "Heard Jun had to get you up."

Scarlett shook her head, smiling. "Yep," The smile faded as she looked over at the Commander. "He's not mad, is he? That I was late?"

Kat shook her head. "I think he's more angry at Halsey."

"Halsey?" Scarlett mused. "I thought he'd forget about it."

Kat shrugged. "She really pushes his buttons, y'know? I think after she threatened me, that was the final straw."

"So I see you two are close."

Kat nodded. "Yes, we're both the original members. Losing everyone around us, we both knew we couldn't lose each other. He looks out for me, I look out for him. It's the way it's always been."

Scarlett nodded, understanding this sense from Jack, but more recently, from Jorge, too.

Carter marched to the centre of the room, and clasped his hands together.

"Alright, Team, it's time to start heading out. Scarlett, Jun, you're heading in a Falcon to the west. Emile, Jorge, with me, to the south. Kat is serving as Command, so any queries and you ask her. Got it?"

Everybody nodded.

Scarlett and Jun were dropped off by a cliff, where they proceeded to climb. A Covenant dropship came into view above them; Jun signaled to Scarlett to take cover. The dropship stopped for a second, searching the darkness with its flashlight before moving on. Jun gave Scarlett a sign that it was all-clear, and emerged from his hiding place, moving along the cliff side. Scarlett did the same, a few feet behind.

"Recon Team Bravo reporting," Jun spoke over COMMS to Kat. Scarlett stepped over large gap in the cliff edge, watching a few stray rocks fall to the river below. The drop was a long one, and it made Scarlett's stomach turn. Not because she was _scared_ of heights. It was just because she didn't want to die anytime soon, and certainly not this way. "Three and Six in position. It's starting to get crowded up here, Kat."

"Then we're closing in," Kat replied, with almost a smirk in her voice. "Report any Covenant structures or devices. Direct action may be necessary."

"Copy that," Jun replied, chuckling. "When Kat runs an op, direct action is _always_ necessary." He explained to Scarlett, who smirked at this.

"Here. You may need these. High-velocity, armor-piercing. They'll take the hat off an Elite at two thousand yards. And they _ain't_ cheap." Jun handed Scarlett a magazine of sniper rounds; Scarlett looked at them briefly before loading them into her Sniper Rifle.

Jun began clambering on top of a rock, in hopes of reaching a higher vantage point. He looked down, then at Scarlett. "Hm. I'll be in touch."

Taking the hint, Scarlett slide down the cliff and landed quietly and gracefully on her feet.

She wondered what Jorge, Emile and Carter would be doing, and if Emile and Jorge would be fighting again. As much as she tired to redirect these thoughts to focus on her mission, her mind would always seem to drift back to Jorge.

"Recon Bravo, the sector ahead is dark to electronic surveillance." Kat informed Scarlett and Jun, snapping Scarlett out of her thoughts.

"Covenant can block our instruments now?"

"So it would seem… Command wants to know what they're hiding."

"I just hope they're not planning a full invasion." Scarlett added.

Jun chuckled at this. "Ah, y'know the Covenant. Most likely going to glass the Planet. It's the same every time."

Scarlett was silent at this reply. Her thoughts channeled back to Jorge and how he would feel about Jun's words. He had often said how Reach is his home.

"Elite," Jun warned Scarlett of an Elite just ahead of her. The Elite surveyed the area as if it owned the place, its back to Scarlett. A few grunts littered the place, sleeping silently. "Do it quiet."

Scarlett sneaked up on the Elite, and dug her combat knife into its head, effectively killing it. It fell to the ground with a gurgle; Scarlett held her breath, but the Grunts did not stir.

"Not bad." Jun commented, having seen her work.

Scarlett quickly and quietly took out the grunts, snapping their necks.

"Recon Bravo to Noble Two, stand by for contact report," Jun spoke over COMMS. They had just come across a settlement, heavily fortified by Covenant ground troops.

"Standing by to copy, over," Kat replied.

"We have eyes on multiple hostiles patrolling a settlement. This what we're looking for, Kat?"

"Negative, too small, you're not in the dark zone yet… Engage at your own discretion, but keep moving."

"You heard her, Scarlett. Drop those tangos."

Scarlett curtly nodded, and began taking out Elite snipers that patrolled the rooftops. They were easily taken care of with headshots.

"I see I have competition!" Jun commented, before screaming out in frustration at a General Elite who had snuck up on him, and was now constantly hitting him, taking a large effect on his shields.

Scarlett noticed this and quickly raced over, hitting the Elite in the back, killing it instantly. Jun sighed out loud in relief, and Scarlett smiled, relived to see that he was all right.

After almost burning through her Sniper Rounds, Scarlett and Jun had finally cleared out the hostiles and were moving on. Just around the corner, stood another water tower-like structure, once again, heavily fortified. After managing to clear out these hostiles, they came across something neither had expected.

Gúta.

They thrashed around, hitting a group of Grunts, who went flying.

"Look at that…" Jun breathed, clearly impressed.

Scarlett began firing at one with her Magnum. It turned, looked at Jun and Scarlett for a spilt second, before charging towards them. Starting to panic, Scarlett tossed a plasma grenade at the Gúta. It stumbled, as if it were shocked by this act, before falling to the ground, dead.

The second Gúta, seeing its fallen partner, screeched out in anger, charging towards them. Scarlett threw another plasma grenade, and it died, exactly the same way as the first.

"Kat, pick any of that up?" Jun asked.

"Affirmative, Recon Bravo. It's an indigenous creature called Gúta."

Scarlett smiled. It was as if Kat's knowledge were bottomless.

She began to wonder if Jorge knew of the Gúta, as he was native to Reach.

Jun continued onwards, Scarlett closed behind. "There's a trail up ahead," Jun informed Scarlett. "Let's see where it leads."

Scarlett nodded, taking point. The trail lead to a water-pumping station. Several local militia were under attack by a large Covenant ground force.

"Noble Two, we're at some sort of pump station," Jun reported. "We've on eyes on civilians…I'm thinking more local militia. They've engaged hostiles'."

"Move to assist," Kat replied. "They may have Intel we need."

"You heard her Scarlett, keep those civilians alive!" Jun ordered Scarlett.

Scarlett found a good position perched high above the settlement and picked off the hostiles', beginning with the Elites. Soon enough, the entire Covenant in the settlement was dead, and Jun advanced towards the civilians, with Scarlett following behind.

"What are you doing here?" Jun asked one of the civilians skeptically. "This whole area is supposed to be evacuated."

"We didn't want to leave it to someone else to protect our home," One of them replied; He appeared to be the leader of the group. "So we came back…for this," He gestured to several UNSC boxes, with Rocket Launchers, DMRS, Magnums and Sniper Rifles in it. "We have them hidden all over the territory."

Scarlett was surprised at how open he has; Jun and herself were part of the UNSC.

"You know this stuff is stolen, right?" Jun asked.

"What you gonna do, arrest me?" The man almost seemed to find this funny.

"No…I'm gonna steal it back." Jun replied with a smirk. He looked up suddenly and eyed a Phantom coming in.

"We've got bigger problems now; Covvie drop ship coming in."

Jun and Militia troopers ran to the roof to do some sniping, whilst Scarlett was able to kill two minor Elite's before they jumped out of the Phantom with a headshot.

Now all that remained was a group of jackals and grunts, which were easily taken care of with a well-placed frag grenade.

"More inbound…" Jun warned over COMMS. Scarlett looked to her left and frowned as she saw a larger pack of grunts, with an Ultra Elite advance towards her position.

Jun sniped the majority of the grunts; Scarlett was successfully able to headshot the Elite before it did any damage to her. The grunts panicked, and so forth were easily taken care of with headshots.

"Another drop ship coming in." Jun warned again.

More minor Elite's, grunts, and jackals were dropped off, but easily handled.

By the end of the Firefight, all of the troopers had survived, which in a way, surprised Scarlett. Maybe she had been around Spartans for too long, but she didn't expect civilians to be able to handle the Covenant so well.

"Nothing here but that lake," Jun remarked, strolling over to Scarlett with the militia.

"Road leads to a hydro-electric plant, but the gate doesn't work." The trooper replied.

"Alternate route?" Jun questioned.

"We use the riverbed to smuggle rations, weapons..."

"Basically anything the UNSC considers contraband."

"Basically."

"Show us."

The trooper nodded and lead Jun, Scarlett and the others down a riverbed.

"Where does this riverbed lead?" Jun questioned about halfway down.

"Straight to the hydro plant. We dammed this river up forty-five years ago, plant powers every settlement in the territory. Shame if it all gets wasted." The trooper responded.

"Doing what we can."

A Phantom passed overhead, the spotlight searching for any activity.

"Hold up. Covvie drop ship, take cover," Jun advised. Everybody hid, and few moments later, the drop ship moved on. "Okay, clear. Let's move."

Further down the trail and around a corner, they found a large Covenant structure, heavily guarded by forces.

"Kat, are you seeing this?" Jun asked Kat over COMMS. "Covenant structure…Kind of a big pylon thing. Heavily fortified."

"That's the source of our dark zone." Kat replied.

"Okay…Consider it _gone_."

"Negative, stick a remote det charge on it," Kat replied. "Command's planning something big. They say that pylon dies at dawn."

"We're gonna blow it?" A trooper asked excitedly.

"We're gonna clear the area, then I'm going to stick a det charge on it. You wanna provide some cover, go right ahead." Jun replied.

The area was fortified heavily with turrets on the pylon, an Ultra Elite, a lot of jackals and grunts, and two minor Elites. Eventually, though, the hostiles were gone.

"All clear, Scarlett," Jun told Scarlett. "This is gonna take a minute, keep your eyes peeled." He quickly crouched by the pylon and stuck the charge to it. A moment later, another Phantom pulled up. Two hunters dropped out, with a group of Spec-Op Elites.

"We've got big targets!" Jun yelled.

Scarlett quickly ran back to the structure, and found a rocket launcher. She was able to kill one hunter with it. The other was finished with several plasma grenades and a shotgun.

The Spec-Op Elites were killed quickly with her DMR.

"Recon Bravo to Noble Two, charge placed," Jun informed Kat.

"Somewhere inconspicuous, I hope." Kat replied.

"Stuck it inside the pylon's power supply."

"Alright. Keep pushing into the dark zone. Command wants to know what the Covenant are hiding."

"There's a gate to the southeast of the power plant."

"Copy. Uploading security codes to you now."

"Okay, got 'em. Unlocking the gate."

"Recon Bravo, you're heading into the dark zone now."

"Understood."

The gates opened, leading to yet another Covenant fortified area.

"Phantom!" Jun cried out. "A little too close for comfort…"

After a large Firefight battle with the Covenant, Scarlett and Jun finally found what they had been looking for.

"Jackpot!" Jun exclaimed.

"Transmitting visual." Scarlett informed him.

"You seeing this, Kat?" Jun asked Kat.

"Confirmed. Receiving Noble Three and Noble Six's live visual of a Covenant strike force."

"That's no strike force, it's an invading army. If we're gonna smother this thing, we need to go in hard and fast."

"Agreed. All recon teams disengage and fall back. Sun will be up in a few hours...and its going to be a very busy day."

Scarlett sighed, happy it was over. She wanted to see Jorge again, but she was looking forward to a good nights sleep first.


	4. cнαρтєя 4 - ℓιттℓє тαℓкѕ

**A/N:**  
**If you have been reading my other story, ****_A Noble Vacation_****, I have an update for it.**  
**I am planning to continue with it once I have finished ****_Forevermore_****, seeming as this is my main fanfic.**  
**And again, thanks for all the reviews/favs/follows! I really appreciate it. ^_^**

¢нαρтєя 4 - ℓιттℓє тαℓкѕ

It was time for Scarlett to take some downtime.

She had just arrived back at Noble's Base after the mission with Jun, and to put it frankly, she was exhausted.  
She snuck into the bunker her and Kat were sharing, and wasn't surprised to see Kat wide awake, reading a book.  
"Oh, you're back," Kat said, looking up from her book. "How'd it go?"  
Scarlett shrugged and sat down on the lower bunk, removing some of her armor to get comfortable. "Okay, I guess...it's just quite depressing to see how serious the Covenant are about Reach. I mean, we're facing a full scale invasion. Just another planet in the long list of planets conquered and glassed."  
Kat smiled at Scarlett sympathetically. "I understand. It brings back the memories, right? But we can do something...We can fight the Covenant. Reach is a military planet. We aren't going to let them just take it."  
Scarlett nodded. "How is Jorge handling it?"  
Kat shrugged, turning back to her book. "I don't know. You should ask Emile, seeming as they were on the same mission."  
Scarlett yawned. "I'm real tired. I think I might just speak to him tomorrow instead."  
Kat looked at a clock in their room. "Yeah, you'll need as much rest as you can get. We're heading out really early tomorrow to kick Covenant ass. Seriously, Command's saying it's going to be the start of a long and ruthless campaign."  
Scarlett nodded gravely. "Alright." She leaned back onto the bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep straight away.

"Scarlett!" Kat yelled, prodding her. "Come on, we've got to get on our mission!"  
Scarlett rubbed her eyes wearily, turning over to face Kat. "Wha-?" She asked, still half-asleep.  
Kat rolled her eyes. "We don't have time for this!" She grabbed Scarlett's arm and dragged her out of bed. Scarlett landed with a loud thunk on the floor. "Ouch..." Scarlett complained. "This is the second time this week!"  
"Well, you're awake now," Kat replied smugly, helping Scarlett on her feet. "Now come on, Carter's getting cranky."  
"Alright, alright," Scarlett muttered as she re-fit her armor. They rushed down the hallway, and finally made it to the mess-hall, where Carter was pacing nervously, clearly stressed. When he caught sight of Scarlett and Kat, he exhaled loudly, relieved. "Where have you been?!" He demanded. "Debriefing was scheduled for half an hour ago!"  
Scarlett shifted nervously on her feet, whilst Kat stayed calm. It appeared that she had dealt with this kind of situation before.  
"Sorry, Commander, Scarlett was sleeping in. The reconnaissance mission with Jun really tired her out last night."  
Carter narrowed his eyes, about to make another point, but refrained from doing so; They were running late already, and he didn't want to be later. Besides, it was the only time Scarlett had been late since she joined the Team, so he was confident she wouldn't do it again.  
"Alright. Let's just start debriefing." He replied. "As you all know, the Covenant are now launching a full-scale invasion," He explained. "It's time to get tactical, people. Scarlett, Kat, you'll be in charge on neutralising an AA gun that is giving us hell, as well as whatever ground forces are around. Jorge, you get some information on the spires. Get as close as you can without stepping into the territory. Emile, Jun, give him some cover. Make sure he makes it out in one piece. I'll be your Command. The Falcons are outside. Jorge, Emile in one together. Jun, with me. Kat, Scarlett, you'll be in an warthog. You'll be going in with the invasion, ladies."  
Scarlett looked at Kat and raised her eyebrows. Going in with the army? How classy.  
"Well, what are you all waiting for?" Carter snapped. "Move, people!"  
Jorge and Emile filled out to their Falcon in stony silence, not looking or speaking to each other. Scarlett wasn't sure what had happened to make them act like this, but she suspected that had argued again. Jun sat in his Falcon, clutching his sniper rifle as ever.  
There was a warthog parked outside the base, so Scarlett and Kat headed for it. A trooper, already in the gunners seat, greeted them.  
"Hey, Spartans!" He called out. Kat grunted something in return, whilst Scarlett nodded at him.  
"I'll drive." Kat said, quickly hopping into the drivers sear. Scarlett got into the passengers seat, and there were off.

Soon enough, they caught up with and joined the UNSC fleet. Carter's Falcon hovered directly above Scarlett and Kat, keeping an eye out on them.  
Jorge and Emile were a little further back. Scarlett wondered what Jorge might think of the overall invasion; Jorge was often open with his opinions, which often lead Scarlett to become curious to what else he thought.  
"That landing zone has been tagged by UNSC Command as a priority one target." Carter explained, snapping Scarlett out of her thoughts.  
The landing zone was shipping in more Covenant troops, which was why it was important.  
"Det-charge link is loud and clear!" Jun said somewhat happily over COMMS.  
"Copy that, acquiring signal on the pylon," Kat responded, her hand hovering above a button to denote it. "Denoting in 3...2..." She pushed the button, causing a large explosion from the pylon to be seen from Carter's Falcon.  
As almost a response from this, banshees began flying over the battlefield, firing banshee bombs. Scarlett looked up, tracking the banshees, whilst the marine tried desperately to shoot them down. Wraiths then began covering the banshees, successfully blowing up several warthogs in the process. Carter held his breath as he watched Kat trying to dodge the wraith's shots. Some warthogs were escaping over the bridge, so Kat did the same.  
However, at the last minute, a wraith fired.  
"Incoming!" Scarlett shouted. Carter and Jorge tried to desperately to see what was happening. The wraith had blown the bridge in half, making it almost inaccessible.  
"Might want to hold onto something!" Kat called out in reply. The made the jump, but the warthog was at the wrong angle. The warthog leered downwards; the front of it crashed into the ground, causing both Kat and Scarlett to cover themselves to protect themselves. The impact was huge, causing Scarlett to be thrown out and knocked unconscious for a few seconds. Kat was thrown out close to the warthog, but wasn't injured. The marine on the turret was nowhere to be seen, supposedly dead.  
Scarlett awoke to white blinding light. "Ugh...oh, man..." She groaned, her head hurting. She was jerked out of this almost dream-like state by the sight of another warthog, full of troopers attempt to make the jump. They almost made it, expect their warthog hit the ledge where the bridge had broken, and they fell to their deaths, their screams echoing. The pure sight of this made Scarlett realise how lucky she was. That could've been her.  
Kat turned around at the screams of the troopers, and saw Scarlett awake. "Scarlett! Scarlett, can you hear me? Are you alright?" She asked, panicked.  
Scarlett weakly nodded.  
"I could use some help over here!"  
Scarlett quickly got to her feet and collected her weapons; A grenade launcher and DMR. "I'm own my way." She replied.  
Kat took cover from some banshees behind the warthog wreak; the banshees fired banshee bombs at it, causing it to explode and Kat to use armor lock to protect herself. Scarlett ran up the hill and found some sufficient cover from the Covenant, blowing up jackals and grunts with her grenade launcher.  
"Kat, Scarlett, what's your status?" Carter asked over COMMS.  
"Pylons are down, we're pushing up the hill!" Kat shouted in reply.  
Scarlett scanned the area and found mostly grunts and jackals, one ultra Elite wielding a concussion rifle, plus two turrets. Scarlett was able to quickly get rid of the grunts and jackals with her grenade launcher. She suspected the only trouble would be the Elite, but Kat assisted in lowering its shields, whilst Scarlett finished it off with a head-shot. The turrets were operated by grunts, so they were easily taken care of with head-shots.  
Once all the histories were dead, a Pelican flew in with a rocket warthog attached to it. Scarlett assumed that Carter had sent it, but she couldn't be sure.  
"Kat. Be advised: ONI have identified two AA guns ahead of your location." Carter informed Kat over COMMS as the Pelican dropped the warthog in front of Scarlett and Kat.  
"Copy, Commander," Kat replied. "New target, Scarlett: Go shut down those AA guns."  
Scarlett hated the way Kat spoke as if it would just be her doing it alone.  
"Commandeer that Warthog, Scarlett." Kat advised.  
Scarlett hopped into the drivers seat; the turret had already been taken by a trooper, so Kat got into the passengers seat.  
"Scarlett, AA gun is just ahead of your location." Carter informed Scarlett just as the AA gun came into view.  
"2 Lima 4 to Noble One," A trooper said over COMMS. "Those guns are pounding us with high-velocity plasma shells!"  
"Which would mean a strike by the Frigate Grafton is also out of the question." Dot interjected.  
"Scarlett, all our birds are stuck out of range unless you can do something about those guns." Carter informed Scarlett.  
As the warthog approached around the gun, a Revenant's mortar hit them, just clipping them.  
"That Revenant is now a priority one target!" Kat yelled. "We need to destroy it before it does any proper damage."  
"Copy that," the trooper on the gun replied. "I'll get it."  
The trooper fired several shots at the Revenant, which eventually destroyed it. Scarlett became immediately more relaxed. Wraiths and Revenants were a huge danger.  
Scarlett pulled up beside the AA gun; a large group of jackals and grunts swarmed out with a Zealot Elite. The trooper on the gun immediately fired on the hostiles, killing most of the jackals and grunts. The Elite, distracted by the rockets from the Warthog, was assassinated by Scarlett.  
Once all the hostiles were eliminated, Scarlett advanced inside the AA gun and meeled it's inside shield until it went down to recharge. She then threw a grenade into the core of the gun, causing it to over-heat, and in the process, override. The gun started to shake and a large beeping sound could be heard. Scarlett took this as her cue to leave, and sprinted over to the warthog, pulling it away from the AA gun. A few moments later, the gun exploded, now destroyed.  
"Control, 2 Lima 4: permission to commence bombing runs, heading 224.6, over." The trooper requested to UNSC Command over COMMS.  
"Good work, Scarlett," Carter praised Scarlett over COMMS. "UNSC air support: skies are clear."  
"Copy. 2 Lima 4, bombing run, heading 224.6, permission granted - out." UNSC Command responded.  
"Scarlett, keep heading towards the spires," Kat informed her. "There's a Pelican inbound with a portable bridge. Once it's in place, keep following the road." Scarlett nodded and followed the dusty road that lead up a steep hill. A wraith and phantom blocked their route, the wraith firing at the Pelican that was putting the portable bridge in place. The wraith was easily taken of with the rockets from the warthog; once the wraith was destroyed, the phantom retreated. A few snipers remained, but Kat was able to finish them off from her position in the passenger seat. After encountering yet more snipers, Scarlett, Kat and the trooper came across a mining facility, which several troopers were struggling to take back from Covenant Forces.  
"Scarlett, there's a mining facility ahead of your location," Carter informed Scarlett. "Covenant are using it as a Command outpost, troopers onsite have already engaged."  
Scarlett parked up the warthog besides some barriers; the troopers began to advance forwards. Scarlett surveyed the area and saw one shade turret, and a small pack of grunts and jackals. She stressed, however, that there were more Covenant hiding within the mining facility. She knew she'd have to pay extra attention this time.  
Once all the hostiles had been eliminated, Dot spoke up. "New intel: Friendly forces by the Covenant outpost have stopped a high-value target. An Elite Zealot, in fact."  
"A Zealot?" Kat questioned. "We're on to something big, Commander."  
"Eyes on the prize, Noble," Carter responded. "Take out that Zealot if you get the chance, but keep moving towards those spires."  
Scarlett wondered if Carter had remembered Halsey's words, and the way she had argued with him over the matter of letting the Zealot's get away. Even so, he didn't seem bothered by the presence of this Zealot. Whilst moving across the mining facility, Scarlett encountered many more Covenant; grunts, jackals, jackal snipers, Elites.  
And then that's when she saw the Zealot.  
He, like most Elites of his class was wielding a concussion rifle. Scarlett knew from the events of Visegrad, that it would be simply too dangerous to waltz in and kill the Elite. Instead, she used her DMR to puncher it's shields before finishing it off with a head-shot.  
"High value target has been neutralised...Impressive, Scarlett." Kat reported over COMMS. Scarlett smiled smugly at this comment before jumping off the platform she was on, to lower ground. She continued onwards, up a few stairs, to the roof of the building, where a large hole had been blown through, supposedly, by a wraith, although it was hard to tell. Scarlett and Kat jumped through the hole, facing little resistance from the grunts inside.  
Once all the grunts had been killed, Kat spoke up. "Mining facility secured, Scarlett. Move on at your discretion."  
Scarlett picked up a Plasma Launcher that lay by the door of the mining facility, and upon seeing grunts in ghosts trying to flee, used it on them, causing them to explode, and sub-consequently, die.  
A Revenant that wasn't at all damaged was parked outside the facility. Scarlett took the chanced and hopped in the drivers seat, Kat going in the passengers seat. They rode down a hill, and encountered another small pack of Covenant; again, a few grunts and jackals, with one Elite. Scarlett was able to blow the grunts and jackals to oblivion with the Revenant's mortar, and finished the Elite off by mowing it down. They continued downwards, where they came over a broken bridge.  
"Update, Scarlett: scans show another Covenant AA gun ahead of your location. I want you to neutralise that gun, by any means necessary." Carter ordered over COMMS.  
They jumped the broken bridge using the Revenant's boost, landing reasonably softly. Another small pack of Jackals stood in their path, but Scarlett simply mowed them down. Around the corner stood a large pack of grunts, plus a Wraith. Kat took care of the grunts whilst Scarlett fired at the Wraith, killing first the grunt in the turret, before destroying the wraith with plasma mortars.  
Yet another Wraith waited around the corner, but was handled in the same way. After eliminating all hostiles by the gun, Scarlett got out of the Revenant, reading to destroy the AA gun like the last one.  
She was stopped in her tracks by the noise of Hunters firing.  
Hunters.  
The beam sped towards her, giving Scarlett the horrible sense of _déjà vu_. She evaded the shot, barely, before quickly heading back to the Revenant to fire mortar shots at the Hunters. The Hunters laughed evilly, before firing at the Revenant, which caused it to flip, throwing both Scarlett and Kat out.  
"Oh, you wanna play like that, huh?" Scarlett said mockingly, climbing back into the drivers seat. She used the Revenant's boost to ram it into the Hunters, causing them to fly backwards and hit a wall, causing a lot of damage.  
The Hunters growled ferociously, before attempting to charge again. Scarlett fired several more plasma mortars, and just in time, managed to kill the hunters before they could do any more damage.  
A few moments later, a Phantom pulled up, already firing at Scarlett and Kat. Scarlett used the Revenant's boost again, to get some sufficient cover. A Pelican pulled up just above them, and hovered, dropping off about seven or so troopers. The Phantom dropped off about the same amount in grunts, but they were quickly dealt with by running them over.  
"Well done, Scarlett," Carter praised her again over COMMS. "ONI needs more close recon on those Spires. We're gonna fly you the rest of the way."  
"Jorge has a Falcon inbound your position, Scarlett," Kat informed her. "Highlighting the LZ on your HUD now."

A few moments later, and Jorge's Falcon landed. Scarlett could see from her position Jorge sitting on the right of the Falcon, next to a trooper. She assumed she'd be taking the turret, so she got out of the Revenant and got onto the turret's seat.  
She couldn't help but admit it: she's felt butterflies in her stomach when she had heard Jorge's name.  
And it scared her.  
Scared her because that feeling was so much like what she had felt with Jack.  
"Spotted some nasty business in the Canyon on the way down." Jorge explained, looking right at her.  
"I'll call out targets as we go!" The pilot called out. They first came across a bridge, where Scarlett was able to blow the Covenant advancing across it up.  
"Never gets old." Jorge commented with a smile; Scarlett also smiled at his comment.  
After killing all hostiles on her side of the Canyon, Scarlett had a good look at the Spire. It almost looked like...A teleport? But to what?  
"Nice shooting, Spartan!" The pilot commented.  
"Stay sharp, Scarlett. We're not out of the canyon yet." Jorge warned her.  
Scarlett nodded, doing another quick sweep of her side of the canyon. Seeing no new hostiles, and her motion tracker literally clear, she focused on the spire again.  
"There's the spire!" The pilot called out.  
"Solid copy," Carter responded. "Dot?"  
"Latest intel suggests these spires may be projecting electromagnetic cloaking shields." Dot replied in her dry tone.  
"Priority one pilot: gotta know what's in there." Jorge informed the pilot. "Affirmative, sir...here we go." The pilot responded, before advancing into the spire. There was a slight whirling noise; Smoke began to pour out of the Falcon's engines. It lurched to the side, making Scarlett and Jorge literally hold onto the Falcon to avoid falling out.  
Sensing that this would be a hard impact, Jorge quickly spoke out to Scarlett. "Lock your armor, Scarlett!" He advised her.  
Scarlett glanced over quickly and nodded. The Falcon hit the ground a few seconds later, and Jorge could do nothing but watch helplessly as Scarlett was thrown out of the Falcon and across the ground.  
Jorge, himself, stayed in the Falcon. He grunted and pulled himself up, chucking his machine gun turret out, too. He quickly looked over to Scarlett, who appeared to be alright; she gently got back onto her feet and grabbed her guns, checking out her surroundings.  
Jorge walked towards her and gently put his hand on her arm. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
Scarlett nodded. "Just a little shaken up. Second crash like this today."  
Jorge nodded. "I know," He quietly said. "I'm just glad you're alright."  
Scarlett looked up at him and nodded. "Thank you."  
Jorge smiled down at her before checking out the surroundings for himself. Two of the troopers, one of them being the pilot, lay on the ground, lifeless, killed from the impact of hitting the ground.  
"Crews dead, we shouldn't stay here." He advised Scarlett, picking up his machine gun turret.  
"Commander, we've got eyes on the spire," Jorge let Carter know. "Looks like a staging area."  
"Copy, we have your visual," Carter replied. "Dot's working on the problem. Standby."  
Scarlett and Jorge began to eliminate the hostiles surrounding the area. It was an easy job, just more grunts and jackals. They reached a hill overlooking the Spire, where a Phantom hovered above, dropping more troops off in.  
"Noble Five," Dot spoke, completely ignoring Scarlett. "ONI believes those spires to be teleport terminals."  
Scarlett smiled smugly. So she was right.  
"Teleport?" Jorge asked skeptically. "Leading to _what_?"  
"Frigate Grafton is inbound to destroy those spires, but first, we need to power down its shields." Carter informed both Scarlett and Jorge.  
"Understood," Jorge replied. "Scarlett, I'll hold these bastards off. You just find a way to the top of the spire."  
"Are you sure?" Scarlett asked, concerned. She didn't like leaving Jorge to take all the fire.  
"I'm positive," Jorge responded. "I'll be fine. Command needs that spire's shields gone..." He hesitated for a moment. "Just be careful, okay?"  
"You better be, too." Scarlett responded with a smile, before sprinting off to find a way in.  
She was able to sneak around the Covenant, who were distracted by Jorge, and found a gravity lift taking her to the top.  
The grunts were easily taken care of, but the Elite, who had been operating the command console, was an issue. He growled in complete anger at the sight of Scarlett and pulled out an energy sword, charging towards her. It wasn't long before the Elite caught up, but finally Scarlett killed it with a headshot. "Lieutenant, drop the shield and get outta there!" Carter ordered over COMMS.  
Scarlett touched the hologram, and a hissing noise could be heard; the shields lowered, and she panicked, running onto the platform. There was a good distance between Scarlett and the Falcon, but she couldn't worry about that. She just focused on Jorge holding out his hand to her and made the jump.  
She made it to the Falcon - barely.  
Jorge grunted and pulled her into the Falcon. She sat next to Carter, leaning her head back on the seat in relief. Jorge had saved her.  
"Get us outta here!" Carter ordered the pilot. "Control, this is Noble One," He spoke to UNSC control. "Spire one is free and you're clear to engage. Have a nice day."  
Scarlett could tell from his last sentence that Carter was very happy with this outcome. It was odd; she'd never seem him like this.  
"Copy that, Noble One. Be advised, all ground units: Frigate Three-One-Eight heavy _is_ inbound, and MAC rounds _have_ been authorized." Control replied.  
"_MAC rounds?!_" Jorge questioned, shocked. "_In atmosphere?!_"  
"One way to get their attention," Carter replied calmly. "Hang onto your teeth, people!"  
Jorge, Scarlett and Carter all held on to the edge of their seats, watching the Grafton blow the spire to pieces.  
But then, it all went wrong.  
A cloaked super carrier had been hovering above the Grafton. It fired, ripping a massive hole through the middle of it.  
"No..._NO!_" Jorge shouted. "Someone, tell me this _ain't_ happening!"  
Scarlett leaned out of the Falcon, trying to get a decent viewpoint.  
"UNSC Frigate Grafton, do you copy?" Control asked.  
"Grafton is gone, we need to get outta here now!" Carter shouted over COMMS.


	5. cнαρтєя 5 - ℓσѕιηg уσυ

**A/N: Warning: This Chapter does contain Jorge/Scarlett fluff, which later accelerates into pretty cheesy moments. (Well, in my opinion).**

¢нαρтєя 5 - ℓσѕιηg уσυ

It had been a few hours since Kat had rustled up her crazy, yet good plan.  
The rest of Noble Team had the chance to volunteer to go up with Scarlett, and Jorge had immediately volunteered himself.  
Carter hadn't disagreed; They had worked well together over the past missions.  
Noble Team had waited out the night in the very same cave that they had sheltered from the Scarab in. They took turns to watch, and currently it was Jun's turn. His eyes constantly looked over the terrain like a spotlight, his weapon never lowered.  
Scarlett had fallen asleep against the wall of the cave, her back slumped. Realizing this wasn't a comfortable position, she had woken a lot during the night and was now awake, having given up on sleeping. She now offered to take watch, allowing a exhausted Jun to rest.  
About halfway through taking watch, Scarlett heard shuffling footsteps behind her. She turned to see Jorge, carrying his turret as if it were no extra weight, advancing towards her position. He set his turret down opposite her, and leaned against wall.  
"Couldn't sleep?" Scarlett asked, with a smile she was glad he couldn't see.  
"Something like that," He replied with a chuckle. "I thought Jun was taking watch?"  
"He was. But I couldn't sleep, and offered to do it for him. Looks like he really needed some rest." Scarlett gestured to Jun, who appeared to be in a deep sleep. "Ah," Jorge nodded. "You did a great job, by the way. With those two AA guns and then the Spire."  
Scarlett smiled again. "I aim to please," reminding them both of when they had first met. Jorge chuckled. "You do that well."  
Scarlett smiled again, happy that she had managed to make him laugh. He hadn't taken his helmet off, and she hadn't taken hers off, so she couldn't tell if he were awake or asleep. Scarlett didn't say anything, either way. She knew they'd have time to talk later; Jorge was going up to the Ardent Prayer with her, so she was certain they could converse as well as focusing on the mission. The only thing that worried her, was what if the mission failed? She'd be alright dying with him, holding his hand...But dying without him, or him dying without her. She couldn't stop those thoughts.  
It were almost as if Jorge had thought the same thing, because he gently moved across the cavern to sit next to her, and took her hand, as if means of some sort of reassurance.  
"I'm certain that this crazy mission will go alright. Me - You - We make a good Team." He softly spoke, looking at the wall. He still hadn't let go of her hand. "Yeah," Scarlett replied, feeling a slight flush work its way across her face, once again so very grateful she was wearing her helmet.

Scarlett didn't know how many minutes, or hours had passed. All she knew was she had felt her eyelids grow heavy, and she dropped off to sleep, her head leaning on Jorge's shoulder.  
Jorge, himself, did not contest to this. He simply smiled and continued taking watch, not once letting go of her hand.  
Eventually, however, Jorge had to wake Scarlett. He couldn't risk any others in the Team seeing them holding hands - Particularly Kat and Carter - He'd hate to see how they'd react.  
Jorge gently nudged Scarlett's shoulder, causing her to wake. "You should get back to the group and rest," He suggested, speaking softly. "I'd hate to see the reaction on everybody's faces if they saw us."  
Scarlett nodded, smiling. "Alright. Are you okay here on your own?"  
Jorge nodded. "Yep. Don't worry, I'll finish up watch."  
Scarlett untangled her fingers from Jorge's, and stood up. "Tell me if there's any trouble." She said.  
"You can count on it." He replied, with a chuckle.  
Scarlett smiled, and headed back to the rest of the Team, curling up and getting a good sleep.

It had just gone Midday, and Scarlett, Jorge, Carter and Kat jumped off the Falcon onto a beach, a good distance from the Launch Facility. Emile and Jun were still at the cave Noble had rested in, holding position.  
"Bit of a hike to the Launch Facility," Jorge said with a soft sigh. Scarlett looked over and raised her eyebrows. She knew Jorge was often too open with his opinions, but she had never heard him complain about a mission, and certainly not when Carter was around. She wondered if it was because of Kat's crazy plan, he had decided it was safe to raise his opinion about it. Everybody was pretty skeptical about it.  
"Any closers too hot to land." Carter replied, with almost an edge to his tone. Jorge did not protest to his response.  
"Copy that, Commander!" Kat called over, nodding her head in response.  
"Move up the Beach, Noble!" Carter ordered. They stayed in perfect formation, Scarlett first, followed closely by Jorge, then Carter, and finally Kat.  
"Launch Facility; Dead ahead." Kat informed everybody over COMMS.  
"We've got a Spirit inbound." Scarlett called out. She took cover behind a rock, readying her Magnum. A pack of Grunts were on the other side, so she threw a Frag Grenade, blowing the Grunts to oblivion.  
Kat moved ahead of the group, but was stopped in her tracks by a drop-pod.  
"Whoa!" She cried out.  
The Elite kicked the door open. Unfortunately for Kat, the drop-pod flew in her face, making her crash into a nearby rock.  
"Kat!" Scarlett and Carter cried out in unison. Jorge looked over quickly.  
Scarlett and Jorge dealt with the Elite, whilst Carter tended to Kat.  
"Are you alright?" He asked softly. Kat nodded weakly, waving her hand towards the Facility.  
"You need to get to the Launch Facility...Go ahead without me, I'll be fine." She said weakly.  
"A good solider never leaves anybody behind!" Carter protested, shaking his head.  
"Noble Three, send in emergency Evac NOW." Carter ordered over COMMS. "Five, Six, get to the Launch Facility and get that Saber moving! I'm taking Kat back to the cave." Carter explained to them.  
"Understood, Sir," Scarlett replied. "...Is she...Is she going to be okay?" She asked, scared of the answer herself.  
"I hope so," Carter replied. "Right now, I need you two to clear a LZ for Jun!"  
"Got it, Sir." Scarlett replied. A few minutes later, and the area was clear. Jun landed the Falcon, and Carter and Kat clambered on, Carter worried about Kat, and Kat worried about her other arm.  
"You guys are going to need assistance," Carter said. "So Emile will be assisting you up until the Sabre's."  
Emile jumped off the Falcon, putting his Knife away. Jorge groaned loudly at the sight of Emile. Emile looked up sharply.  
Even though Scarlett couldn't see his face, she knew he was giving Jorge a death glare.  
"Scarlett, make sure those two don't fight. We have enough to deal with right now." Carter sternly ordered.  
Scarlett nodded. "I'll do what I can." The Falcon took off, and Scarlett was left with a fuming Jorge, and a vicious Emile.  
"What are we waiting for?" Emile yelled, pulling out his knife again. "Let's get 'em!" He charged ahead, stabbing anything Covenant that came into sight, before finishing them off with his shotgun. His method was brutal, and Scarlett wondered if that was due to his childhood. Emile never spoke of it, and often got angry when he did, so nobody brought the subject up.  
The Covenant were brought down quickly, largely due to Emile's method. They reached the Launch Facility, and the doors slid open.  
"Spartans, coming in! Watch your fire!" A female marine yelled. The remaining marines immediately lowered their weapons and saluted.  
Emile charged in first. Scarlett and Jorge jogged slowly together.  
"Still can't believe Holland said yes to this." Jorge muttered.  
"It's crazy, but it is a good plan." Scarlett replied.  
"Just get that Sabre in the air." Carter snapped over COMMS.  
Jorge and Emile took their position by some doors. Scarlett walked over to a Marine, who appeared to be struggling dealing with a Wraith on the platform below. "We've got a Wraith on the lower platform!" He yelled, as if Scarlett wasn't right next to him.  
"Allow me," Scarlett said, taking the Rocket Launcher the Marine was holding. The Marine looked skeptical at first, but his facial expression soon changed to one of fascination as Scarlett destroyed the Wraith in one shot. The Marine watched her leave and advance towards Jorge and Emile, gawping.  
"Good work." Emile said.  
"Thanks," Scarlett replied, smirking. The doors slid open; A Marine screamed and was thrown against the wall, dead. An Elite emerged a second later. It's back was turned, so Scarlett stuck her combat knife into it's skull, killing it. The Elite fell to the ground, and Emile kicked it's dead body happily.  
They passed through another room, finding more bodies of fallen soldiers. Emile stocked up on Shotgun ammo, whilst Scarlett and Jorge examined the area.  
A door by Scarlett slide open, reviling the control room.  
"Guys," Scarlett called out. "I think I've found the control room."  
She gestured towards the room next door. "I think you're right." Jorge replied, taking point, closely followed by Scarlett and Emile.  
There was a console, showing a hologram of the Facility. Several bodies were slumped around it. Scarlett looked around and saw fallen marines almost everywhere. Whatever was in here, it sure as hell slaughtered the marines.  
Jorge walked towards a large window, with a good view of the sabre. "That's how we're getting up there." He said proudly, gesturing towards the sabre.  
"Oh, yes, I had no idea!" Emile cooed sarcastically. Jorge glared at him, despite the fact Emile couldn't see this due to Jorge wearing his helmet.  
Scarlett sighed loudly. "Emile, don't aggravate Jorge. Jorge, don't let him get to you." She said sternly.  
Emile groaned, whilst Jorge nodded.  
"Let's get on the sabre, then." Scarlett said. Jorge nodded.  
"Emile, call in Jun for Evac." Scarlett said.  
Emile nodded. "I'll fight my way out of this place." He replied, grinning as he held up his knife.  
Scarlett shook her head, smiling.  
Jorge was already waiting by the sabre. "You first, Scarlett. I'm just a passenger on this leg." He said over COMMS.  
Scarlett nodded. "Alright, hang on," She turned back to Emile. "Good luck out there. Tell Kat I hope she recovers soon."  
Emile nodded. "I think it's you two I should be saying good luck to. Kick some Covenant ass."  
He replied, grinning. Scarlett laughed. "Oh, you can count on that!"  
Scarlett walked towards the sabre. She stopped by a Marine, who was kicking a Ultra's dead body. An Energy Sword lay by it, so Scarlett grabbed it, thinking it'd be useful on the Ardent Prayer. Jorge stood by the steps leading to the sabre, watching her. Scarlett smiled at him, even though she knew he couldn't see it. "Sabre is prepped and ready for launch, Ma'am." A Marine by her spoke, saluting. Scarlett nodded, and advanced up the stairs, followed by Jorge.  
She clambered into the sabre, and Jorge watched, making sure she got in safely. He, too, climbed in, and once he was seated, Scarlett pressed a button to make the cockpit close. She pressed a few more buttons, and a automated voice spoke.  
"Commercing Launch in 5...4...3...2..." The sabre launched, heading straight up. The ride was bumping, but within a few minutes, they had left Reach's atmosphere and were riding smoothly. Almost as soon as they had entered the UNSC-occupied space, where the Savannah was, Colonel Holland contacted them. "Noble Actual to Bravo-029, over."  
"Copy, Actual. Colonel Holland?" Jorge questioned, surprised.  
"Affirmative, Noble Five," Holland replied. "Welcome to OPERATION: UPPERCUT. I'll be your control from here on out."  
"Understood, Colonel," Jorge replied. Scarlett was sure he was smiling, from the tone of his voice.  
"Noble Six, these sabre's have been designed for orbital defense," Holland explained to Scarlett. "You may need to get re-acquainted. Reondavouz with the Frigate Savannah and the other sabre's whenever you're ready. Holland out."  
"Reacquainted?" Jorge questioned. "He spoke as if you'd already used one of these."  
"Yep. I was a test pilot in the secret sabre program. I really shouldn't tell you...But you're different, Jorge. And I trust you." Scarlett couldn't believe she'd just said that. It was almost saying those three words..._I love you._  
Jorge was silent for a minute. Scarlett was worried he'd thought she was pushing, and didn't want to talk. But he responded.  
"I trust you, too, Scarlett," Jorge replied. "More than I've ever trusted. And you are also so very different..But it intrigues me. In a good way, of course."  
Scarlett smiled at this. She assumed that this meant Jorge often thought of her, which made her feel butterflies in her stomach. It was odd for her. She hadn't felt this way for a long time. Not since Jack. She wondered if she was really falling for him.

Scarlett started heading for the Savannah, when Jorge suddenly warned for incoming bogies.  
"Multiple unidentified contacts." He said sharply. Savannah Actual had requested combat assistance, so Scarlett had joined the other sabre's to help.  
After a good FireFight against Seraphs, Banshees, and Phantoms, the area was, for the meantime, secured.  
The Savannah told Scarlett were to dock, and she did so.  
"I'm out here, Scarlett," Jorge informed her as she docked. "I need your override."  
The sabre's AI informed Scarlett that the thrusters were disengaging. Scarlett opened the cockpit, allowing Jorge to slowly clamber out of the sabre. He clung on to the side; Scarlett kept an close eye on him. Jorge took one, final lingering glance at Scarlett before jumping.  
Scarlett inhaled deeply, watching Jorge gently drift towards the Pelican attached to the Savannah.  
"_Ez megszakad a szívem..._" Jorge muttered in Hungarian, which Scarlett roughly translated as '_This breaks my heart..._'.  
She was grateful for the lessons Jorge had offered to teach her.  
"Noble Five? Please repeat." Dot requested.  
"Pull up surface grid 19 by 22." Jorge ordered, ignoring Dot's request.  
"Gladly. ONI: Sword Base, Sector 19."  
"Thermal enhance." Jorge requested, with a worried edge to his voice. It was silent for a moment whilst Jorge watched Sword Base being attacked by the Covenant, his heart racing.  
"Noble Five, your pulse has elevated," Dot spoke, breaking the silence. "There is nothing you can do for Doctor Halsey and the others inside Sword Base. The mathematics are determinate."  
'_Determinate_,' Scarlett scoffed, thinking about it. What a emotionless thing to say to someone who was worried about their life of, essentially, a mother-figure to him.  
"Noble Five?" Dot asked, having no response from Jorge.  
"I know..." Jorge whispered, his voice filled with sadness. Scarlett wished she could just hug him, hold him.  
"Bravo-029, you are clear to leave dock, re-engaging thrusters." A marine informed Scarlett over COMMS, snapping her out of her thoughts. She re-engaged the thrusters and left the docking station.  
"Noble Six, this is Holland." Holland spoke to Scarlett over COMMS.  
"Go ahead, Colonel," Scarlett replied. "We've flagged a Corvette-class vessel on a predicted docking track with our target," Holland explained. Scarlett looked over to Jorge, who was preparing the drive.  
"...Get our makeshift bomb on that Corvette, and we have our delivery system," Holland continued. "Noble Five will escort the bomb. I need your Sabre team to clear the way for boarding."  
"Understood, Colonel," Scarlett replied, turning her attention to the Savannah, who loomed in front of her.  
"As she's already donated her slipspace drive to the cause, the Savannah will be joining you to provide local fire support," Holland explained. "UNSC Savannah; Our wings may be clipped, but we've got your back." Savannah actual interjected.  
Scarlett heard Holland sigh over the COMMS. "I've stuck my neck out for Noble on this one, Lieutenant." He said, almost regretfully.  
Worried that Holland would, so late into the mission change his mind, Scarlett quickly ended the conversation.  
"We'll get it done, Colonel," She assured him. "Six out."

"Target Corvette sighted within visual range of NAV Beacon RA-15," Dot said.  
"Target confirmed," Scarlett replied. "We have visual."

After fighting their way through more Covenant airforces, Scarlett and the remaining Sabre's set down on the Corvette's landing pad, under Holland's orders. Scarlett jumped out of the cockpit and floated slightly, much to her surprise. However, she realised this was due to 0% Gravity, and grew used to it. Two airborne Elites flew out of the Corvette's control room and began attacking Scarlett's men, but were quickly handled. Assuming that the remaining Elites were to stay in the control room, Scarlett ordered her men to drop down and engage, with her following close behind. Scarlett opened fire on the three remaining Elites with her Assault Rifle. Their shields were easily lowered, and she finished them off with an headshot.  
"Noble Actual to Savannah," Holland sounded over COMMS. "Enemy COMM relay is now offline."  
"Copy that," Savannah Actual replied. "Diverting all power and personal."  
"Alright, Noble, let's get that slip-space bomb onboard," Holland said to Jorge and Scarlett. "Six, head to the hangar."  
Scarlett and her men formed up upon a doorway. Upon entry, they found another airborne Elite with a small pack of grunts. They were, as before, easily dealt with.  
"Colonel, on our way to the hangar." A marine in Scarlett's FireFight team informed Holland.  
"Noble Five, meet 'em there." Holland ordered Jorge.  
"Affirmative," He replied over COMMS. "On approach."  
Scarlett could hear the confidence in his voice. She wondered if he had faith that the plan would go well.  
The hangar was full of Covenant. They were at least four or five Elites, a good sized pack of grunts, and an Engineer giving the Covenant over-shields. Scarlett shot down the Engineer, before picking at the Elites, whilst the marines dealt with the grunts.  
Once the hangar was clear, Jorge spoke, "Scarlett, go for those shield controls. I need in."  
Scarlett pushed the glowing hologram, opening the hangar shield. She jumped gracefully down from where the shield control was located, and stepped toward the Pelican, ready to greet Jorge. A few marines stepped out first, scanning their surroundings before lowering their weapons.  
Jorge stepped out a few seconds later, and stopped a few feet in front of Scarlett. Once again, she noted, he carried his weapon as if it were not extra weight. That was a II for you.  
"Powder keg is aboard, Colonel," Jorge spoke to Holland, looking straight at Scarlett the entire time. Scarlett shuffled on her feet, slightly nervous for this mission, whilst Jorge patted the slip-space device comfortably, as if it were a pet.  
"Copy that," Holland replied. "Six, get your FireFight Team to the Bridge. The Corvette's refueling track will have to be initiated manually."  
"Yes, sir," Scarlett replied dryly.  
"Hear that, Lieutenant?" Jorge questioned, advancing towards Scarlett. "I'll be all by my lonesome back 'ere. Make it quick, would ya?"  
Scarlett couldn't tell if he was serious or not, but nodded nether less. She preferred to stay with Jorge in the battlefield. They both turned, and in a jog, advanced towards the doors that, supposedly lead to the Bridge.  
"Got plenty of arms and ammo if you need 'em, Spartan," A marine who had come in with Jorge piped up.  
"Thanks," Scarlett replied. "I think I'll take a look."  
She turned and headed towards where the marine had gestured, and took a look. She was able to stock up on DMR ammo, but kept her Energy Sword just in case. The doors slid upon, and Scarlett heard Jorge shouting. She headed over and Jorge re-positioned himself by her, setting down his turret as a make-shit mounted turret. A group of Elites had engaged them, and Jorge was struggling on his own. Jorge lowered the Elite's shields, whilst Scarlett picked them off with Head- shots. The Elite's were taken down quickly.  
"We make a good Team," She said to Jorge.  
"That we do very well." He replied, nodding proudly.  
"Meet you back here." Scarlett said with a smile, before heading off to the Bridge.  
She was stopped about halfway at the sight of the Savannah.  
Pieces flew off it, flaming. Some crashed into the Corvette, but it was hardly affected.  
"Dammit, I'm losing her!" Savannah Actual cried over COMMS. Scarlett wished she could just help, in some way or form.  
Then there was silence from the Savannah.  
"Savannah Actual, can you hear me?" Holland asked desperately.  
"Frigate's gone, Scarlett," Jorge told her gently over COMMS, as if he could sense her despair.  
"Nothing we could do."  
"You're in deep with no cover, Noble. Get that Corvette moving and get the hell outta there!" Holland yelled over COMMS, causing Scarlett to wince.  
"Looks like the Bridge, Spartan," A marine spoke calmly. "Let's clear it out."  
Scarlett gestured to the Marines to hold their position behind her. She surveyed the area, almost like a wolf looking for it's prey. There were, at the most, four Spec-Op Elites. Along with one General and a large group of Grunts, the room was looking crowded.  
Scarlett ordered the men to assist her in taking care of the grunts first. That way, the grunts couldn't give her away if and when she assassinated an Elite.  
The other Elites, having not noticed the fallen grunts, patrolled the area as usual, completely unaware of Scarlett's presence. She snuck up behind a spec-op that was completely noticeable and quietly snapped its neck.  
The remaining Elites had failed to notice their fallen teammate, so Scarlett continued and finished the rest.  
"Move, Lieutenant, put that Corvette on refueling track to the super-carrier." Holland barked over COMMS.  
Scarlett rolled her eyes and found the controls. "Well done, Noble Six," Holland spoke again. "OPERATION: UPPERCUT initiated. Corvette is under way." Holland almost sounded more relaxed, calmer, Scarlett observed.  
"Scarlett, our ride outta here is taking heavy fire," Jorge informed her over COMMS. He sounded desperate. "Get back to the hangar!"  
Scarlett worked quickly, wiping out the Elites and Grunts that stepped in her path. The only cost being her marines. Scarlett was slightly upset at this, having already lost the Savannah. Too many people were being lost in this war.  
Scarlett finally reached the hangar, and saw an Elite, an pack of jackals and grunts attacking Jorge. She quickly ran over and assassinated the Elite, before head-shooting the remaining Jackals and Grunts.  
"Good of you to come," Jorge spoke, heading over to Scarlett. "Hostiles are pounding the hell outta the Pelican."  
"Sorry I took so long. I lost my FireFight Team." Scarlett quietly explained.  
Jorge patted her back in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry about it. At least you're safe."  
Scarlett smiled up at Jorge, but was soon distracted, as some Jackal snipers had arrived. They were a problem, as Jorge had to keep evading their shots, and therefore he couldn't fire back. He constantly lunged back and forwards, trying desperately to dodge their shots. He looked a bit clumsily, Scarlett supposed, but it probably wasn't easy with a massive turret.  
Scarlett quickly killed the Jackals, allowing Jorge to better position himself for the next wave of attackers. After a group of Ultra Elites had arrived, and sub-consequently been killed, Jorge requested Scarlett to meet him at the bomb, in order to active it and get back to the sabres.  
There was just one problem: The bomb was so badly damaged by the Covenant, that it had be activated manually. The timer wasn't going to work. The Pelican was also damaged, so there was no way out with that. The sabre's were now impossible to access, with thanks to the Covenant. The only way out was a drop from the hangar back to Reach. And one of them would have to set the bomb off and stay behind, sacrificing themselves.  
Jorge instantly decided it would be him. Scarlett was so much better than him in the battlefield. Reach needed her more than him.  
And he loved her. He wouldn't - couldn't let her die.  
Frustrated by this outcome, Jorge angrily hit the bomb. Damn Covenant.  
"Well, I got good news and bad news," Jorge began, stepping towards Scarlett, who turned to face him. "This bird's engines took heavy fire from the Covenant, and the sabre's are inaccessible, meaning the only way off this slag-heap is gravity." Jorge explained.  
"And the good news?" Scarlett asked. She seemed calm.  
"That was the good news," Jorge replied solemnly. Dot had began talking again about the time before detonation. But he wasn't listening.  
Jorge threw his helmet off, it hitting the ground with a loud thunk. He hardly seemed bothered, Scarlett observed.  
"The bad news is, timers fired. I'm gonna have to fire it manually."  
Now it was Scarlett's turn to take her helmet off. She stepped closer, shaking her head.  
"When did you decide this?" She asked. Jorge could hear the worry in her voice.  
"Just now...Scarlett, listen. I have to do this."  
"But that's a one way trip, Jorge." Scarlett replied, feeling her stomach turning upside down.  
Was he going to do it?  
"We all make it sooner or later," Jorge replied. "Better get going, Scarlett, Noble are still going to need you."  
Scarlett shook her head, backing away from him. "No...No, I'm not letting you do this." She firmly replied.  
"And why not?" Jorge augured back. "I'm doing this for you as much as I am for everybody else. I'm not letting you die up here. Not by Covenant hands."  
And this was true. Jorge cared for Scarlett deeply. It would break his heart even more, to see her go.  
"I don't want you do this, because..." Scarlett hesitated.  
"Because what? What is it, Scarlett?" Jorge asked.  
"_Because I love you!_" Scarlett shouted, the tears welling up in her eyes. She had grown to love Jorge, despite her attempts to never let someone in like Jack. She could have almost hit herself. Why did she admit it? There was no way, couldn't possibly be anyway that he could-  
Her thoughts where cut off by the force of Jorge's lips mashing against hers. She was shocked at first, but soon relaxed, enjoying the moment. The kiss was rough, yet somewhat gentle. Sooner than both would have liked, Jorge pulled away.  
"...And I'm sure, as I've just proven, you know I love you too." Jorge replied, a grin spreading on his face.  
"But, Jorge...There has to be some other way..." Scarlett whispered, the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
Jorge shook his head sadly. "There isn't. Just please, let me do this. I'm not having you dying." Before Scarlett could protest further, Jorge gently but firmly picked her up, and carried her to the end of the hangar.  
"Stay safe." He said, giving her one final kiss on the forehead.  
"_Jorge_!" Scarlett cried as she was thrown out of the hanger. She watched the super carrier go into slip-space, and for once, since Jack's death, let herself cry.

She was knocked unconscious when she hit Reach. Scarlett quickly stood up, and checked herself. Minor bruises and cuts, but nothing too major. The impact of the fall had hurt her leg, badly, meaning she could only limp. She opened her palm to see a pair of dog-tags. She turned them over, and was immediately saddened to see 'S-052' engraved into them. That's when it all came flooding back. Jorge must've slipped the dog-tags into her hands whilst he was throwing her out of the hangar. She put Jorge's dog-tags around her neck, allowing them to become entangled with her own. She then advanced towards the burning city of New Alexandria, looking for a way to re-establish contact with Noble.

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked it. c:  
And don't worry, Jorge will be returning...soon enough.**

**I know it's a spoiler, but I'm hardly going to kill off a main character halfway through this fanfic. So I thought it'd only be fair for you all to know that. :P**


	6. cнαρтєя 6 - єχσdυѕ

**A/N: ** **In the next chapter, my sister's OC will be introduced. She has a Fanfic account too; you should read her story, ****_The Noble Idiots_****. It's really funny.  
****Anyway, apologizes if this chapter is uh, slightly rushed and shorter than the rest. To be honest, I just really wanted to get this out of the way with.** **I am planning to make a sequel for this story; I have realized that Jun is literally the only person in this story who isn't going to be paired up with someone (My ** **sisters OC is going with Emile).  
So, if you want, you guys can submit a review saying you'd like your OC with him and whatnot. If nobody does, then that's fine, he'll either be alone or I'll create my own.** **So any feedback on the matter would be appreciated~ **

* * *

cнαρтєя 6 - єχσ∂υѕ

"Noble Six to Noble Team. Just crashed landed from the Ardent Prayer; Noble Five is MIA. Repeat, Noble Five is MIA." Scarlett tried again over the COMMS.  
No response.

Once she got to the city, she didn't think, didn't listen to what the troopers were saying. She muffled out their voices, just wanting to focus on the mission at hand.  
And get vengeance, for him.  
It was the Covenant's fault, she repeated over and over. But it wasn't just about vengeance. She had wanted to keep his memory.  
She knew, he had deeply cared for the safety of the Civilians, and had scorned Emile for not doing the same. It was odd, of course.  
Why would he care so much - It was the exact point Sara had made. But he wasn't ordinary, and she knew better than to think otherwise.  
And so, she had promised to herself that she would do what he would have done. Save as many Civilians as she could. She would make him proud.  
Because, she knew, if it were her, he would have done the same.

* * *

Jorge didn't know how long ago he had forced Scarlett off the Ardent Prayer.  
He didn't know where she was, or if she was okay.  
He didn't know where the hell he was. All he knew was, those final words.  
That final confession.  
He remembered the final moments with her, the kiss before forcing her off.  
He missed her, but he had faith she was alive.  
He sat up, rubbing his head. He'd been knocked to the ground from the full force of the ship going into slip-space.  
It had torn in half, meaning he was floating around in the middle of nowhere. He stood up, almost unsteadily on his feet.  
He looked around his surroundings, before putting the helmet on he had discarded; He'd need as much oxygen as he could get. He picked up his machine-gun, checking on his HUD how many bullets he had left. 150. It had been drained a lot since the Firefight. Most of the other weapons were long gone, probably floating around somewhere in space.  
Jorge started towards where he was certain the bridge was. If he could try and control this ship, he had a chance of getting home.  
The chances were low. But why not try? It was either dying on this ship or seeing Scarlett again. The simple thought of Scarlett drove him even more to get home.

* * *

"How do we get to the tower?" A female trooper shouted out.  
Scarlett hadn't really been listening; she'd almost been in a dream-like state, thinking about Jorge. Praying he was still alive, somehow.  
She knew she had to evacuate civilians from Traxus Tower, but that was about it. Troopers had been requesting all UNSC forces to assist.  
She was sure, if Jorge was dead, he'd be looking down on her and be pleased with her efforts to help the civilians. She tried not to think of him being dead. "...Elevator goes to the cargo port, cargo port goes to the tower." Another trooper was saying in response to the first.  
"Gotta get in there!" The female trooper yelled.  
"Contacts, to the west!" The first trooper yelled out, just as a group of jackals and brutes came out of the building. Scarlett tossed a grenade at the brute, killing it, before head-shoting the jackals.  
"Okay, let's move in and find that elevator." The trooper suggested. The troopers took downstairs whilst Scarlett took upstairs, killing a few grunts that were attacking some civilians.  
It was odd, not fighting with Noble Team, especially Jorge. The only time she'd been a 'lone wolf' was just after Jack had died. They'd been a Team, just the two of them. So of course, before she was transferred to Noble, she worked alone. Solitary, almost. But that was how she liked it. It meant she didn't have to communicate with others over Jack's death.  
Working alone again, after another loved ones death...it certainly gave Scarlett a bad sense of déjà vu, which made her feel slightly nauseous.  
"Welcome to Traxis Tower - Traxis evacuation in progress. Please move to your nearest exit. Thank you for you co-operation." A automated voice over the loudspeaker constantly repeated.  
"Somebody, shut that damn thing off!" The trooper yelled.  
A few brutes were charging over, so Scarlett tossed a frag grenade, killing them all. She then proceeded to head-shot the remaining grunts and brutes by her, as well as the ones harassing the troopers. Scarlett and the troopers continued up some stairs, where a Brute Chieftain came out of hiding, charging towards Scarlett. With the help of the troopers, he was taken down easily; now all that was left was a few jackals, which were killed with some grenades.  
Scarlett pushed the button for the elevator, and went outside to see if she could find any weapons. She saw a machine-gun turret, which immediately made her think of Jorge. It was like a stab of pain to her heart, knowing that he could be dead. But she grabbed the turret and detached it, hoping to kick more covenant ass in his memory.  
"What the hell is taking this thing so long?" The trooper asked anxiously.  
"Uh, we're evacuating a group of civilians on the floor below ya," Staker's voice sounded over COMMS. "As soon as we're finished, I'll send the elevator back up." "Okay, everybody stay sharp. We've got to hold this position," The trooper advised. "Dropships!" He shouted, suddenly catching sight of one.  
"They're heading to the courtyard - watch your flanks!"  
The Covenant were planning to flank the group, by dropping troops off at the courtyard besides them, and where they had come from. Scarlett took position by the door of the courtyard closest to them; About four brutes and a pack of grunts emptied into the courtyard, but where quickly handled with the machine-gun. A Chieftain with a gravity hammer dropped out, roaring as he caught sight of Scarlett, charging towards her. She had to back up slightly, but eventually the Chieftain was down.  
More Covenant began advancing up the stairs towards them, about three brutes lead by a Chieftain and four jackals.  
It was almost as if the Covenant had wanted the civilians in the city to bear as much pain as possible - Brutes were violent, ruthless creatures, hellbent on giving pain. It made Scarlett fell uneasy, having to witness it all. She knew Jorge would feel the same, but would probably be a lot angrier and ruthless towards the Covenant. She wondered why he cared so much for civilians; it was an incredibly rare trait in Spartans.  
Sure, she had cared about Sara in Visegrad - Scarlett, too, had seen her parents die in front of her eyes by Covenant hands. She knew exactly how Sara was feeling. Nether less, her compassion had never gone as far to the point of confronting Sara about it.  
She was a Spartan - Sara just a civilian. As if Sara hadn't already seen them as monsters in suits, what good would it do?  
But Jorge had looked past that - He had opened up his heart to Sara, because he felt sorry for her. He tried to comfort her - Emile had been right; Jorge did forget he was a Spartan; made for killing, not for comforting civilians.

The last of the Covenant were dead.  
"Damn, Lieutenant!" The trooper called out to her. "Glad you're on our side. You better get that Elevator to the Tower." He advised her.  
Scarlett headed over to the Elevator, where another trooper stood waiting inside.  
"We'll hold position here until you find an accessible route to the tower." The first trooper explained.  
Scarlett nodded and stepped into the Elevator, pushing the button and waiting in a awkward silence with the trooper.  
Just being in the Elevator made her remember being with Kat in Sword Base. Back when things were somewhat better, then Jorge was still here.  
The Elevator stopped at the cargo port. Scarlett headed out with the trooper.  
"Other side of the hall there, Lieutenant." A trooper who looking after some injured civilians pointed out.  
Scarlett followed their directions and saw a group of ODST's. She headed over to them.  
"Yeah, there she is," one of them said to another. "The one we were taking 'bout."  
So the ODST's had been discussing her. She wasn't sure what to think of that.  
"Radio's been buzzing 'bout you, Spartan," an ODST explained. "Feel like jumping?" He gestured to some jetpacks hanging on the wall.  
"Go ahead, try it on, Spartan." Another interjected.  
Scarlett tried it on and tested it. She'd never used one before, but she'd get used to it.  
"Welcome to the bullfrogs!" The first ODST said. "Other side, on my mark. 3...2...mark!" He called.  
Scarlett and the rest of the ODST's jumped.  
"We're gonna try and capture the landing pad, so the evac transport can land. Try and keep up, Spartan." He added, almost mockingly. Scarlett rolled her eyes. They jetpacked to the cargo port, where they encountered Covenant forces; grunts, jackals, brutes and even a Chieftain. They were taken care of pretty easily. Once they had cleared the cargo port, Scarlett arrived in a building just next to Traxus Tower.  
"Head up to the roof level, Spartan!" The ODST advised. "There's the pad, east-end of the tower."  
Scarlett looked around, confused. Where?  
"Other side, other side!" Another ODST shouted, almost sensing Scarlett's worrying. "Entrance is on the other side!"  
"Ah," Scarlett muttered, finding where. She jetpacked up, went through a few doors, and came across a group of troopers, civilians and a few ODST's holding position.  
"Spartan, over here." A ODST called. Scarlett walked over to him and observed the area, before asking, "What's the situation?"  
"We've got brutes covering all areas. Covenant are swarming the landing pad. We need to clear it or we'll never get these civilians out of here."  
Scarlett nodded. "Alright. I'm working a plan."

After the landing pad had been cleared, the ODST let evac transport know. "Landing pad is clear. Send in the evac birds." He informed them.  
"Copy that, birds away." The pilot of the evac transport replied. Two Falcon's landed either side of Scarlett; she hopped onto the turret of one.  
"Pleasure jumping with you, a Spartan," the ODST said, saluting. "We'll hold this position. You just make sure that transport makes it out in one piece."  
The Pelican pulled up, opening it's doors and allowing a large group of terrified civilians to get onboard.  
"We've all got orders to evacuate," the Falcon pilot said. "Guess some of us didn't want to leave the job half-finished."  
"Evac transport to Command; loaded up, ready to go." Evac transport said over COMMS.  
"Copy that," replied Command. "Proceed at your discretion."  
The Falcon's set off; Scarlett began picking off ground troops. Again, they were mainly brutes. Some even had shields.  
"Fox Actual to UNSC frigate Stalwart Dawn," Sgt. Major Durvell said over COMMS. "Request immediate airstrike on Covenant corvette over starport."  
"Solid copy, Fox Actual. Longswords are unavailable at this time, over."  
"This is civilian transport 6 Echo 2: I need to go now, Sergeant Major!" 6 Echo 2 hurried Durvell.  
"Hold on, Echo 2," Durvell replied, desperately trying to help. "Stalwart Dawn, I have multiple personal craft loaded with civilians. I have got to get them out of this city. I need air support, now!"  
"As soon something frees up, you'll be the first to-"  
"Not good enough!" Durvell snapped.  
"I've got six hundred souls on board, Sergeant Major! I can't wait any longer!"  
"Negative, Echo 2, I can't cover you! Do not take off!"  
"Damn it!"6 Echo 2 shouted.  
A few moments later, and Scarlett noticed 6 Echo 2 taking off, despite Durvell telling them not to. The Corvette immediately shot the transport down.  
"Oh my god!" The pilot shouted, having seen this.  
"Mayday! Mayday!"  
"6 Echo 2, can you maintain altitude?"  
"Negative! We're going down!" 6 Echo 2 panicked.  
"Son of a bitch! I can't watch this..." The pilot muttered.  
"Fox Actual... Should we send search-and-rescue birds?" Evac dispatch asked.  
"Negative, Dispatch. No point." Durvell replied. Scarlett could hear the hurt in his voice.

The Falcon's approached a small park, where Durvell stood. The Falcon's hovered by him.  
"Spartan. Sergeant Major Durvell," he introduced himself. "Hell of a day so far... Let's keep it from getting any worse, huh? Covies are all over my missile batteries, and I got five thousand civilians waiting for passage out. I need you to arm those batteries and fire those missiles from the central terminal. Understood? Corvette's been a pain in my ass for too damn long. Give it hell, Spartan!"  
Scarlett nodded, jumping out of the turret.  
"Troopers!" The Sgt. Major yelled. "We need to push them back off our beach!"  
The troopers, Durvell, and Scarlett found some cover from a Wraith behind some rocks. Scarlett noticed a Warthog, and hopped in the drivers seat, ready to go. Durvell got in the gun, and a trooper in the passenger seat.

At last, Scarlett managed to get the middles fired. They clipped the Corvette's engines, forcing it to retreat. Scarlett stood, watching four transports making it out.  
She felt like she had really avenged Jorge's death. She knew he would be proud.  
She heard some static over COMMS, and then, "...repeat, this is Noble Two. Noble Six, do you copy?" Kat questioned worriedly over COMMS.  
"Copy." Scarlett replied.  
Kat sighed in relief. "We got your message a few hours ago...we couldn't risk open COMMS, though. Covenant have this city sealed tight...what's the situation at Starport?"  
"The last transport is away." Scarlett replied.  
"Alright. We're bringing you to us." Kat replied.  
Scarlett pulled out a red flare so they could see her easily.  
Of course, it reminded her of when Jorge had pulled the fleet out in the relay outpost, to lure more Covenant out.  
She missed him, and she wished he could be here.  
Most of all, she prayed that he was safe.


End file.
